The Ginger Devil
by HyasynthMax
Summary: After graduation, the leader of the μ's had disappeared and no one was able to find her. Eight years have passed, the girls have moved on from their lives. They plan have a reunion once more and celebrate their leader's death anniversary. Unexpectedly, somebody wants to stop this and targets the girls. How is this connected to the late ginger haired leader?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters or anything about this fiction except the plot and some OC's.

CHAPTER 1: Disappearance

"Kotori-chan! Umi-chan! I am heading back home first okay?!" Honoka Kousaka called out to her friends who were still inside Nozomi's apartment. The three had finally graduated and the former members of the µ's decide to celebrate it in their senior's apartment. Her two best friends were at the door as she exited the place while the others were having fun watching movies.

"Hey, wait a minute, Honoka! Couldn't you just sleepover like us? It's pretty late already." Umi suggested to her ginger haired childhood friend. She was pretty worried about her going home alone since it had already passed midnight.

"Sorry, I can't! The package I was really waiting for came this evening and I can't wait to check it out!" Honoka scratched the back of her head as she faced her dark haired friend. The two still insisted that she could do that the next day but she declined. She was really in a hurry. Kotori walked closer to the ginger haired girl and gave her a warm tight hug. "Be careful, okay? See you tomorrow?"

"Mmn! Let's meet up at the park where we first met! I have something I want to tell you two." Honoka said as she separated from Kotori and looked at the both of them with a smile. She received two nods in return and she walked herself out, though not without waving cheerfully at them as goodbye.

Honoka was smiling quietly as she walked down the street and looked at the night sky. She then stopped and walked inside the park where she planned to meet the other two for the next day. She just stood in the middle of the place while contemplating.

She was thinking about the package that she ordered. It was two silver rings that she saw online when she was looking for a graduation gift for her two childhood friends. The rings were identical in looks and it had small gems attached on it. The gems were both blue and emerald which reminded Honoka about the two girls.

Warmth but with a tinge of sadness fluttered in her chest when she think about those two. Honoka already knew that she was in love with Kotori and Umi. Yes, the both of the two. She might be oblivious to a lot of things but she paid attention the most on Kotori and Umi now. It was what she had learned to do after that terrible fight on their second year for the first Love Live. She didn't want there to be another chance to lose her best friends once more.

It was how Honoka found out that she was in love with the two of them. She couldn't stop herself from noticing Umi and Kotori's beauty. Her heart would race around the two and her eyes would follow them whenever they would be together. She was also at peace when the three of them were in one place. She even tried to stop herself from touching them because she knew that both of the girls were in love with each other.

There were signs in their subtle words and actions. In the way Umi interacted with Kotori and its difference with Honoka. The way that the two of them would always be together and do couple of things that made Honoka felt like a third wheel at times.

It was really saddening for Honoka but she had already accepted it. It sometimes hurt her in the heart but it was just fine for her, time will pass and one day she could move on from them. She masked her smiles with them and for them. All she really wanted was for them to be happy.

That is also another reason why she bought the rings even though it had cost her all of her allowance. Tomorrow, Honoka plans to confess to Umi and Kotori about what she feels even though she knew she would be rejected. She just wants them to know before they get separated by circumstances like college.

Throughout all this thinking, Honoka didn't notice the shadows that had been following her. Stealthily, when the ginger haired girl sat at one of the benches of the park, they approached her. Honoka finally noticed but it was too late. A handkerchief with sleep-inducing drug was placed on her face as she struggled under the holds of the strangers.

It was all in vain because the drug was already in her system. She blacked out with her thoughts filled with her two best friends.

'Kotori…Umi…' were her last thoughts as her consciousness fades into the darkness.

* * *

Kousaka Residence

Yukiho woke up early in the morning and went to downstairs only to see her mother cooking their breakfast. "Good morning, Mom. What's for breakfast?" She asked as she sat on one of the chairs on their dining table.

"Oh, morning. It's just some sunny side ups. Could you please wake your sister up?" Her mother said as she fried the eggs on the pan and placed the cooked ones on a plate. Yukiho nodded and walked upstairs once more before knocking on her older sister's door.

"Nee-chan! Wake up! Breakfast is already done!" Yukiho said loudly while pounding on the door. There was no answer to her call so she thought that maybe Honoka overslept once again. She tried once more before getting peeved and finally slid the door open. Yukiho was quite shocked that her sister wasn't there. Maybe she really did slept over with her friends at Nozomi's apartment.

The younger sister told this to their mother who replied with a worried look. "But, yesterday, she was so excited to come home because of the package that was in her room. She sent me a text too that she was coming back already. Where could that girl be?" The mother of the two sisters sighed at the end.

This left Yukiho with a heavy feeling in her heart. She called her sister's phone but it was unattended no matter how many times she tried. "Onee-chan…" She muttered with a worried look on her face. "Maybe we can ask Umi-chan and Kotori-chan. I'll give them a call."

The other two had received a call from the younger sister of the Kousaka household and they answered that she wasn't with them either. This worried the two girls' hearts because they were the one that went to see Honoka off. The µ's former members also tried to contact their leader but it went unanswered.

Then, they decided to look for the ginger haired girl all over the town but they couldn't find her. The friends had separated into pairs to look for their leader and friend. Umi and Kotori were walking by the park where Honoka decided to meet them before the night. Their hearts were already pounding hard from worry and also looking for their friend within almost half a day already passed. Still there was no sign of her.

Kotori then went to sit down on a bench in the park to rest and Umi sat beside her. "Where could she be, Umi-chan?" The ash brown haired girl asked the blue haired girl. She reached for her hand and it was squeezed back. "I don't know, Kotori. I just…I wished I just convinced her to stay more. This…wouldn't happen if I did."

"No… It's not your fault, Umi-chan!" Kotori said this to her best friend with her head facing the ground, hand tightly squeezed back. "Maybe Honoka-chan just went to some friends to sleep...and…That's!" The girl suddenly stood up and with their hand still together, she dragged Umi to stand too.

"Kotori? What's wrong?" The blue haired girl asked her best friend, anxiously. She was pulled to the bench at the middle of the park. Finally, she noticed what Kotori was looking at. It was a very familiar blue phone lying on the ground. The two girls stopped in front of the cellphone and Umi picked it up.

"Isn't this…Honoka's phone?" Umi opened it and saw all the missed calls for the ginger haired girl. Her heart was throbbing loudly and she was thinking fast what this could mean. It seems that Honoka was there in the park but she somehow dropped her phone on the ground.

"Umi-chan…" Kotori's voice was filled with worry as did her amber eyes. Her hand was squeezed once again. "Honoka would never leave her phone somewhere like this."

Of course, the blue haired girl knew that as well. Their childhood friend was not that stupid to leave it out late at night. Earlier that night, Honoka remembered she had not taken her cellphone and went back in the apartment when she first left. That was why Umi and Kotori were the only ones who went to see her off for the second time.

"…She probably just dropped when she passed by. She should be fine, Kotori." Umi assured her friend even though she too doesn't believe her words.

* * *

Few weeks have passed and they couldn't find Honoka Kousaka. The Kousaka Household had already reported her disappearance to the police and the former µ's had made a public appeal for this. Still, there was no sign of her.

The police had already checked the traffic cameras but all they found in the videos close to the park was a black van passing by after three hours of Honoka entering the park. They also think that the van had the girl in question but there was no clues to the van since it was a basic family car.

The Kousaka family and all of Honoka's friends went to search for her too. It left them frustrated and in despair. Umi and Kotori went to sleep in Honoka's room during this time. They also found the package that Honoka was excited for and opened it, thinking that it was a clue.

They cried when all they found was two rings that they knew Honoka was planning to give to them.

* * *

Somewhere…

Blue eyes attentively around her surroundings as she crouched inside her cage. There were a few people with her who were either crying or had finally lost hope. The ginger haired girl couldn't …wouldn't, lose hope here. Even though she doesn't know where she was or what's happening, she had to get back to her home and her friends.

Of course, she was terrified for the first few days. She was confused, sad, and angry, then finally determined. She steeled her heart and was cautiously planning her escape. She would survive no matter what and she would get back home no matter how long it would take.

In the current situation, she can either wait to be saved or make her actions to get back home. This ginger haired girl isn't the type of girl to just stand around too.

Because, Honoka Kousaka must only look forward and face the music no matter how dim it is.

This will be about Honoka because I like her the most and I find it sad that she was always left out of the pairings for µ's. I know she is paired with Tsubasa and I do like that too but I want to do this first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Auction

Honoka cannot believe what type of situation she was currently in. This was the type that only happens in the movies or so she thinks.

She was kidnapped and is now currently for sale in an underground auction. How in the world did she get here again?

Few days back.

Honoka woke up with a heavy feeling in her head. She was laying on a dirty floor and drowsily stared at the crates in front of her.

'Crates? Since when did we plan to move?' She absentmindedly thought as she sat up on the cold floor. Her body was feeling stiff for some reason and she would've stretched her arms if only she could.

"Hm?" Honoka finally noticed with her eyes wide that her hands were tied behind her back. Not only that, her legs were also in the same predicament and she couldn't speak because her mouth was tied up with a cloth.

"Hn?!" Honoka exclaimed, heart wanting to burst in panic, and tried to loosen the ropes by struggling but nothing happened.

"Wait. Let's think what Umi-chan or Eli-chan would do if they are in my place." Honoka took a breath from her nose and exhaled it. 'First, they would calm down. Then...check where they are? Actually, where am I'

Blue eyes wandered around the place. It looks like a storehouse. Her nose sniffed the scent of the sea. 'This might be close to the port.' Honoka deduced as she continued to observe her surroundings.

Suddenly, there was a sound of door opening and Honoka turned towards it. Four men entered the place and panic placed inside Honoka that made her pretend to be unconscious.

The ginger haired girl faked sleeping and listened closely to the men's conversation.

"So this girl is our last haul, Boss. One of guys said that she is kind of popular around this area so she might sell more than the usual. She is what they call a 'school idol'." A rough guy's voice said to another man. Honoka tried to peek a little and what she saw made her more nervous.

'Aren't they some yakuza?!' Honoka screamed in her mind. 'Well, they are wearing suits with that huge body of theirs. They also looked like they could kill me with their pinky.'

"Well done, men. Now you didn't touch the goods or anything, right? That might help get us more profit." The 'Boss' answered and Honoka couldn't help but admire how sweet and slimy his voice was. It reminded her of those successful door to door salesmen.

"Of course not, Boss. We know you'd kill us if we do that to the merchandise." The rough guy said to the other who nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay. Now. Carry her to the basement with the other goods." The sleek man said to the other two.

Honoka could feel that she was being carried by one of the four guys. She had shivers when he touched her but she suppressed her reflex to move. The three man followed the one carrying her and they reached the outside of the storehouse.

In front of them was a food truck and she was thrown inside like a bag of sack in the back of the vehicle. Of course it had to hurt but Honoka still pretended to be unconscious. She only let out a small groan at the pain.

When the latch closed, Honoka opened her eyes. She was alone surrounded by bags of flour and boxes of meat processed.

This is turning south the longer it takes. Honoka needs to really escape so she let her eyes take in everything that could be useful. Unfortunately there was none. She could only wait for the chance on the next destination.

She tried to crawl towards the door and when she succeeded, the ginger haired teen idol pushed it with all her might. The door didn't even budge no matter how much she tries. Giving up, Honoka rolled towards her original position and placed her head on one of the bags.

Honoka only did what she knew she can do best. She took a nap with the reasoning of conserving her energy.

"Wake up."

Once again, the ginger haired girl woke up once again when she was shaken awake by someone. "Y-yukiho...five more minutes." Honoka mumbled dazedly.

"I am not Yukiho, kid." A rough man's voice overlapped with Honoka's illusionary dream sister of hers.

"Yukiho, puberty sure changed you." Honoka opened her blue eyes, half asleep. "Wait what? Her eyes opened wide in shock as it took in the face of the one who woke her.

In front of her was a large man who has the resemblance of a bear. He has a mean look on his face but Honoka just stared at him curiously.

'What's with this kid?! Does she have no fear?!' The bear-like man had thought before he slapped the girl on her left cheeks. "Don't look at me like that you damned goods." He snarled at her.

Honoka just looked down on the floor with pain in her teary eyes but unmistakably there's no fear.

"Here is your food." the bear-like man tossed a stale bread and some water at the ginger-haired girl who readily took in the food given.

Looking at the bright side, its free food and its bread. Honoka gleefully ate the food given with vigor. She had been so hungry because all she had been doing in the first few days was sleep.

"Girl, you will be auctioned after three days. Best to mentally prepare yourself and wish yourself luck to find a proper owner." With that speech, 'Kuma', as Honoka called him in her head, had left her alone.

This time she had taken note of her surroundings. She was placed inside a cage that could only let her kneel like a dog. Honoka hugged her knees to her chest and laid down on the cage's metallic floor. She closed her eyes and tears had been streaming down on her cheeks.

"Dad...Mom...Yukiho...Kotori-chan...Umi-chan... What am I supposed to do?" She muttered to herself. Her heart was so heavy with sadness. Honoka was the type of girl who lived her life to the fullest. She didn't have much regrets if she were to die except for being unable to say goodbye to her family and friends also being unable to confess her feelings to her two childhood crushes.

The first two days of her captive run like a cycle. She would sleep like at home. Even the other captives were looking at her strangely. Then Kuma will wake her up, torture her for a bit, nothing sexual though, and he will give her some bread and water. The ginger haired girl would soon follow with stages of depression and anger to the world and to her situation.

Then she would sleep again. Yep, that's Honoka alright. On the third day though, the day of her auction, she was determined to make it back alive to her family and friends. She realized that nothing would happen if she just kept moping.

And so, she made a promise to herself that she would conquer any challenges she will face to return to her home no matter what. Honoka had always been amazing at bouncing back from terrible situations. Guess, for now, she'll depend on her luck and instincts.

Auction

One by one, the caged people are being sold right after the other.

Honoka wasn't shaking or anyhow, she was just trying to think things out that she didn't notice that she was placed already on the stage. The ginger haired girl was wearing clothes for slaves and sat on the cage's floor, arms crossed going, "Hmmmmm."

"This right here is a special brand of product. A girl who can make your dreams come true. Let me introduce to all of you, a pure school idol, Honoka Kousaka." The host had introduced her to the crowd making them all buzz excitedly.

The people there all knew about the rave of school idols all over the country and some of the people from another place had been bragging about owning some of them. Of course, as the bidding starts, there was already a huge amount of money as starter.

Honoka just ignored the surrounding noise around her as they bid for her life. She was still thinking on how to escape from this mess, contemplating that she would attempt it once she reached the buyer's house. She opened her blue eyes and raised it to the crowd.

Honoka's eyes met someone's cold green eyes. It was staring at her intensely with some amusement in its green pools. It was a blonde middle-aged foreigner, wearing an expensive white suit with matching green tie, sitting on the front seats of the buyers.

Both of them had an intense staring match, not even once looking away. Honoka's eyes reflects determination with no fear while the older man's eyes reflects amusement.

"5 million!" The man suddenly declared as he raised his sign for the auction. With that, all of the auctioneers quieted down and looked at the man. There was only silence before the host had announced the purchase of the school idol to the foreigner.

"Hey, you are a good haul, you damn girl. Good luck staying alive because from what I have heard, your new owner is a mafia boss from another country." Kuma stated to the ginger haired girl that he was dragging out of the cage. He grasped the collar of the girl and pulled her out of the backstage to the exit.

Honoka just hanged her head and her hands was cuffed behind her back. The floor was cold for her bare feet as she walked timidly because of the limited chains that accompanied her shackles. Her blue eyes staring at the floor was filled with intensity. She would hop if she have to just for her escape.

"Here you go, Sir." Kuma pushed the girl towards the blonde man's attendant. It was another large dark skinned man wearing a black suit and his body full of tattoos that can be seen through his neck. He had walked closer to Honoka when she was pushed to catch her but unexpectedly, the girl had used that momentum to actually hop to freedom.

Honoka's heart beat was so fast and her blood rushing from her actions. It was almost a miracle that she didn't stumble with her hurried movements. Laughter from the blonde middle aged man could be heard from behind and Kuma's rough voice was raging as he shouted after her. She was about to reach the exit door but unfortunately, her hair got caught by Kuma and she exclaimed from the pain as it was harshly pulled back.

"You little bitch! You think you could escape huh?!" The large bear pulled it harder as he tried to make Honoka submit. Her eyes was tearing but there was no fear, only fire and pain. She was really stubborn because even till that moment, she was still fighting.

"Lorenzo." A firm smooth accented voice came from behind and all of the sudden, the kuma guy slouched from his position, fainting on the floor. Honoka was freed and proceeded to take this chance to escape. As the ginger haired girl was hopping hastily, she didn't notice the tranquilizer gun in the hand of the dark-skinned man.

Honoka was shot in the back and fell on the floor as she rapidly lost her consciousness. 'Not another one!' was her last thought as she fell asleep.

"Hm…" Blue eyes dazedly opened up and a hand had brushed ginger hair locks away from her face. Honoka felt that her body was numbed and sluggish while her mind was foggy. Slowly, she rose up from the soft surface that she laid on.

It was a soft bed with clean white sheets. The ginger haired girl couldn't help but stare at it. She definitely felt like there was something very wrong with her laying on a bed. Then, a rush of memories came back to her mind as Honoka felt like her mind was hurting.

She gave a heavy sigh filled relief when she noticed that there were no more collars or cuffs attached to her anymore.

"Wait! Where am I now again?" The ginger haired girl moved out of the bed and wobbly stood as she inspected the room she was currently in.

It was a normal room with mint colored walls. There was a door on the left and two windows on the right with light from the sun coming in. The only furniture in the room were the bed, a white simple closet near the door, and a table with one chair by the bedside.

Seeming like the present time is still safe, Honoka walked towards the window to see the outside. The ginger haired girl gaped at what she saw. Her blue eyes widened at surprise at the scenery she was facing.

Honoka might be stupid in academics but she knows what Japan looked like. She is definitely not there because the view looked like it came from the movies.

Outside the window, there was a large river separating the building next to them. The side streets were bustling with people and there were also boats with people rowing on top of the blue river.

"Where in the world am I?" Honoka couldn't help but ask out loud because of what she was seeing.

"You are in Venice, Italy. Girl." A familiar accented voice came from behind her. Honoka jumped on her feet because she didn't even hear the door opening. She slowly turned with nervousness and was met with the sight of the blonde-haired middle aged man and his dark-skinned attendant.

Amused green eyes met shocked blue eyes as the ginger haired girl turned fully to face the two men.

"W-what?" Honoka could only respond as she tries to process what he could be saying. The blonde man walked closer to the ginger and took her hand before laying a kiss on the back of it.

"Good morning, Miss Kousaka. My name is Don Alessandro Ricci. Looks like we have a lot to talk about so will you please take a seat?" The blonde man introduced himself before standing straight with a charming smile on his face.

While it was charming, Honoka couldn't help but feel apprehension about the man in front of her. He was not an ordinary man, he gave her cold shivers that ran through her back. She definitely felt like this man was the devil, tempting others to sin.

She needs to be very careful is what her instincts screaming at her.

Another chapter done! Pretty much powered by coffee to actually continue this without sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mafia

'It hurts! That's definitely going to bruise later.' Honoka had thought as her stomach received another strong kick. The ginger haired girl had gone down on the cold hard floor because of the pain that had almost caused her to faint. She had gritted her teeth as she struggled to stand once more.

Her blue eyes filled with determination as she looked at the person opposite her. Even though her knees were shaking, Honoka knew that she had to get back up on her feet or all would be in vain.

Looking back at her with intense dark brown eyes was her new instructor, Lorenzo. He was the large dark-skinned man who, now Honoka knew, as her new boss's personal bodyguard. His black hair was quite long and had been tied back.

Yep, Honoka Kousaka, an average 18 years old girl who was once a school idol had changed her occupation.

From a high school idol to the newest member of an international criminal organization!

She had joined a mafia group in another country for the sake of her freedom. It was called 'Oro Sciabola', or from what Honoka had learned in Lorenzo's previous lessons in her new "family's" history, it means the 'Gold Sabers'.

It was led by the Ricci family for generations and the current head was now her new boss, Don Alessandro Ricci.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Now, Miss Kousaka. We have to talk about you." Don Alessandro had started as Lorenzo stood beside him, clearly intimidating the young Japanese girl, barely an adult, in front of them. He spoke in clear Japanese but there was a thick accent._

 _Honoka had chosen to sit on the lone chair in the room while the blonde man had taken a sit on the bed. Their position was directly opposite of each other that all the ginger haired girl's attention could take was the two older men in front of her._

" _Do you know why I bought you from those slave-trades?" His voice was gentle and light like they were just talking about the weather and not buying a human from an illegal auction._

 _In fear of doing something wrong in this suspenseful situation, Honoka clenched her fists with anxiety and just shook her head as a sign of 'no'. Her eyes were still straightly looking at Alessandro's green eyes, not moving and just taking every action in mind, definitely observing him._

 _The blonde older man had a smirk when he noticed her behavior. 'I knew there was something about her.' Alessandro had thought before crossing his legs in an act of relaxation. "You see, I am the head of a little mafia family, the Oro Sciabola. I certainly don't need more women because in this city, they are in my beck and call. I do own some prostitution businesses in some countries. Why would I need some probably useless foreign girl and spend a great sum on them?"_

 _The ginger haired girl was silent and was contemplating what he told her. He knew that she could understand what he means. Honoka was also curious as to why he would do that. She was clearly clueless in the criminal businesses and had no experience in the real life._

" _It's because I could use you. You are quite lucky to be in that auction because I was looking for someone like you. I believe that in conducting businesses, there are always risks when giving an investment." The mafia's boss smiled at the young girl who only looked back with a confused expression._

 _How was she even lucky to be sold in a black market?_

" _I will give you a deal, Miss Kousaka. I want you study under Lorenzo and if you survived for a whole year, we will have a talk about granting your freedom. Until then, you would always be expected to follow any orders we give no matter what." Alessandro had a warm smile on his face but Honoka knew better. Her instincts was screaming that it was insanely dangerous for her to do anything but nod._

 _Still, her brain hadn't caught up to whatever her animal's instincts were telling her._

" _Well, what if I don't want to?" The ginger haired girl had heard herself blurt out to the blonde mafia boss. Instantly, she regretted it when she saw the dark-skinned older man clenched his fists and looked at her like a prey._

 _His eyes were cold and murderous while he took a step towards her direction. He was only stopped when the blonde middle age boss had given a laugh at her audacity. "Well, if you won't take that deal, I would use your body as a sex slave and sell your organs after you had no worth anymore to get back the money I invested on you."_

 _His voice was dark under all the gentleness as too his green eyes. "I am actually being lenient here, Miss Kousaka. I normally don't give a deal for freedom especially in this type of business but since I have a daughter, I want to give you a chance. A small chance of freedom but at least it exists."_

 _The ginger haired girl was silent for a while with her head down before she looked up at him, clearly finished in thinking. One wrong move here and she would have her life also forfeited._

" _How would I know that you would follow through that deal?" Honoka looked skeptically at Alessandro, it's not with defiance but more in a suspicious manner. She had no clue how things go around this but she watched enough news and movies to know that backstabbing in this situation was not rare._

" _I always make my promises and deals come true. You can just believe my words or not but know this, this deal I am offering will never have a second chance. Think this through carefully, befo-"Alessandro was cut off with Honoka's sudden declaration of "I will take that deal!" She had stood up and it startled the two older men that made Lorenzo stand in front of his boss._

 _Her blue eyes were intense with determination. 'What am I hesitating here for?! Haven't I already promised that I would do anything to get back home? This is just another step forward, I have to take this chance. No matter the cost.' Honoka had thought this as she clenched her fists almost to the point of bleeding. Her gaze was unwavering from Alessandro's green eyes._

 _The older blonde man gave her an amused smirk. She reminded the mafia boss of someone as he gave his bodyguard a glance. There were certainly some similarity between them. "Well then, you have to swear loyalty to me, Miss Kousaka. After that we will give you your new name to welcome you in our family."_

" _How would I do that?" The ginger haired girl was really confused. The older man chuckled and said to her, "You can decide how to do it, as long as I can see your sincerity. I'll give you time, Miss Kousaka."_

 _Honoka crossed her arms as she stood still and making a humming sound that clearly signify her thinking. With how distracted she was, the girl didn't notice the dark-skinned bodyguard leaning over Alessandro._

" _Are you sure of this, Boss?" Lorenzo whispered in Italian to his boss. "It might be just easier to just use her and toss her." His voice was deep and void of warmth._

" _I am very sure. She would be what I need in the near future and I am definitely expecting a lot from her." Alessandro didn't take his eyes off of Honoka who was still deep in thought._

" _Why would that be? All I could see from her was recklessness and immaturity with false bravado. There was nothing special about her." The bodyguard stood straight, still speaking in their home language._

" _Well, I have this intuition that she would be a great asset for us since the first time I have ever seen her. She definitely have the charm and luck because how else could she had achieved to bring her group to the top with just a short amount of time." The mafia boss was very intrigued about her background that he had his men gather information about her. "She also reminded me of someone. That's also a huge factor."_

" _Who?" Lorenzo couldn't think of anyone that the weak looking girl would be similar to any of his boss's associates._

" _She kinds of remind me of you when I first found you. Your tenacity of protecting your younger sister and your best friend, it was really similar. Even facing a gun to your head, your gaze was unwavering like hers." The boss gave his bodyguard an amused laugh when he saw the dark-skinned man's expression of astonishment. "Like a kitten baring their fangs against a tiger."_

 _The bodyguard was going to give a response but the girl in front of them had given a shout and a huge smile. "I have something now!"_

" _Oh, then, swear to me." Alessandro moved his body forward, to let his right elbow lead on his crossed leg and lean his face to his right hand._

 _Honoka stood still for a moment before confidently moving towards the mafia boss. Lorenzo was going forward to meet her but Alessandro raised his left hand to stop him. He was interested to what she would do. Clearly, he was confident that nothing would happen to him even if Honoka tried to do anything underhanded._

 _The ginger haired girl reached him and suddenly kneeled on her right leg in front of the mafia boss. She, unwavering, looked at him as she gave out her hand, definitely asking for his. There was a moment of no movement, only them staring at each other as blue meets green._

 _Alessandro gave out a chuckle and gave her his left hand in which it had a ring with a large yellow sapphire gem. Honoka grasped his hand and uttered to him with utmost seriousness she could muster, "I will swear fealty to you and follow your orders as long as you keep your words to me."_

 _The ginger haired girl kissed his ring for a moment before letting go and standing up, giving the older blonde man a grin. Like she probably forgot that she was talking to a mafia boss._

 _Alessandro looked back at her and sighed, "Well then, I will give you your new name. From now on, even if you die, if or until you have your freedom, your name will be Rossa Leone." He grinned after giving her new name. The bodyguard scoffed at the name while Honoka just looked confused._

" _Lorenzo will give your new identification in this country after three days. You will be his assistant and you will study under him for one whole year, by then will he decide if you are worthy of taking the deal." Alessandro stood up with Lorenzo following him to the door. The blonde mafia boss turned to look at Honoka and gave her a charming smile._

" _This will be your room during your training. I still have to conduct business here that might last for a year so try to survive till next year, Rossa." With that, the Don had left the room while the ginger head just went down to bed and groaning out loud._

' _What have I gotten myself into?! Umi! Kotori! Help me!' Honoka just shouted inside her mind as she continued to face the bed sheet._

* * *

It has been almost five months since Honoka had accepted the deal. Lorenzo was ruthless and strict. The training consisted of stamina building also learning Italian language and custom lessons in the morning. Use of firearms and training of marksmanship in the afternoon while in the evening, self-defense techniques and sparing which left Honoka sore for the past three months. It was every day and there was no break except for meals and sleep.

Her body finally got accustomed for the last two months and she can finally make simple conversations in Italian. This, of course, was noticed by Lorenzo. He was surprised by the ginger haired girl's quick advancement in her training.

As Honoka dropped to the floor from Lorenzo's flip of her, the bodyguard finally signaled that the sparing for the night had ended. The ginger haired girl turned to her back laying on the floor while her chest was heaving with pants.

"Tomorrow, you are going to the field with me. I want to see the results of your training." Lorenzo spoke to his assistant before leaving with a goodbye.

Honoka's eyes stared at the white ceiling of the private gym where they conduct her training. 'By field he means that I am finally going to do something illegal?' The ginger haired girl had thought. 'Can I do it? What if…they asked me to…kill someone…will I?'

Honoka closed her eyes and imagine everything that had been pushing her back through all these hardships. Her family and friends, also her two most loved persons. She wants to see them again and for that to come true, she had to give her best in all situations in front of her.

She have to resolve herself to finally do anything to achieve her freedom. "Fight!" Honoka whispered to herself before finally sleeping from tiredness.

* * *

A/N: Well, I need to be drunk for chapter 4. So expect it soon. There will be a lot of time skip since I am stupid with details.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Year

* * *

A ginger haired girl opened her eyes as she woke up without even a peep of light from the sun. She had formed a habit of waking up at the crack of dawn it seems, because of her teacher had been waking her up repeatedly at this time of the day for a year already.

Honoka opened her eyes and she sighed as she rose up from her bed. She ran her fingers through her hair and she noticed that it had gotten longer. She had decided to change her look because of her new identity. Lorenzo had advised her this for anonymity.

The ginger haired girl walked to the bath and took a cold shower. After that, she was in front of her closet and took an all-black suit with an orange tie. Honoka wore it with practice and as she finished, she paired it with a black formal shoes.

Honoka then took the gun she hid under her pillows and wore it inside her suit. She placed a cheerful smile on her face and proceeded to exit her room. Waiting outside was her boss's bodyguard, Lorenzo. He was also wearing a suit the similar to hers but with the tie being dark green.

"Good morning, Lorenzo!" Honoka spoke in Italian as she greeted cheerfully the dark haired bodyguard who had been looking at her with dark brown eyes and gave her a nod in return. Honoka had already known that her teacher was a quiet person and only spoke when he needs to unless he was facing their boss.

The ginger haired girl was only up to his shoulder so he was looking down on her to meet her blue eyes. He sent her a proud look as she had succeeded to pass through all the challenges that came with her job.

The ginger haired girl's perseverance and tenacity had surprised him multiple times in the field. It had more than once saved his life when he was in critical situations.

"Come on, we need to meet the boss in the lobby." Lorenzo spoke in his deep voice and his assistant had simply followed with a bright smile.

He was really amazed by the ginger haired girl's strength that she could still smile innocently after all that had happened to her in the past year.

* * *

 _Flashblack_

 _Honoka's heartbeat had been racing inside her chest as she accompanied Lorenzo on her first time in the field. They were going to be delivering drugs to the other people and taking their money. Their meeting place was in the docks and Honoka had given a curious thought as to why do the docks attract illegal transactions._

 _She was kidnapped and placed in the docks too. 'Ugh, no distractions today!' Honoka thought to herself. 'This is just like performing in stages. We had to act here too.'_

 _Lorenzo had already told her to be observant of their surroundings because their client might use underhanded tactics to steal their packages._

 _The bodyguard was talking to the other party as the ginger haired girl had been looking around cautiously. There had been odd movements with the other party's men and she had tried to talk to the tall dark-haired bodyguard. He ignored her in favor of their client before a gunshot had been fired._

 _The place where Lorenzo was standing on had been shot and the bodyguard would've died if only Honoka didn't pull him away. The client had run off with the package and Lorenzo shouted at Honoka to chase after him._

" _Rossa, don't let him escape!" The bodyguard had said to his assistant as they were surrounded by the other mafia's men._

" _Oh no, he won't, Sir." Honoka quickly pulled her gun out and aimed at the escaping thief's legs to stop him from running. Her shot had hit the target and he fell down on the ground. Lorenzo had proceeded to kill the other mafia's men one by one._

 _He wasn't called the Oro Sciabola's sharp-shooter knight for nothing._

" _Good job, Rossa. I'll take care of everything here for now." Lorenzo had walked towards the crouching client on the floor. He took the case full of drugs and pointed his pistol on the man who had been pleading for his life._

 _Out of the corner of Lorenzo's eyes, he noticed Honoka was watching the scene. As he shot the man, Honoka had flinched but she never took her blue eyes away from the carnage._

' _Hooh, interesting.' Lorenzo had thought before ordering Honoka to leave the scene with him. The ginger haired girl had asked what to do with the bodies but only told her that the cleaners will come and dispose of them soon._

 _The two had left inside the black car that Lorenzo had been driving to the scene. "Next time, you will be driving." The dark haired bodyguard told his assistant who had only gaped at him and said, "But I don't know how to!"_

 _He gave her a look that said, "Are you dumb? Of course, I'll be teaching you.' Honoka realized this and gave him a sheepish grin._

 _Lorenzo looked at the road as he thought that the ginger haired girl was weird to act like nothing had happened back in the docks._

* * *

 _Later on_ _…_

 _Honoka was puking her guts out inside her bathroom from the savage nightmare that she had been having due to their earlier actions in the field. She kept seeing the dead people's eyes, swallowing her up. They were pleading for their life that they were choking her up._

 _She knew that she had to strengthen herself. This type of things would also happen to her in the next field missions. She needs to quickly adapt to her surrounding but for now, she will let herself drown in guilt. Just this once._

"… _Kaa-san_ _…_ _Otou-san_ _…_ _Yukiho_ _…_ _" The ginger haired girl counted in her fingers kept counting the important people in her hands. She needs to remind herself the reason why she was doing this. "Umi-chan_ _…_ _Kotori-chan_ _…_ _I want to see you_ _…_ _" She hugged her knees and sobbed. Even though Honoka was stupid in academics, she can understand that she will, in the future, dirty her hands if she was in this type of job._

 _She can only carry her life in her hands and no one else's for she also had things to lose as do those who face this type of occupation. They had all decided to enter this business with open eyes._

* * *

 _Lorenzo had taken Honoka to the field multiple times. She was becoming numb to the deaths that had been surrounding her for the past assignments._

 _Today, though, the dark-skinned bodyguard had been placed in charge of the torture. Honoka had passively stood on the side in a calm manner with a bright smile. The ginger haired girl had been unflinching from the savage act in front of her even when the spy had been begging for her to help._

 _After they took the information they needed from the spy, Lorenzo had thought that it was finally time. "Rossa, kill him. We don't need him anymore." His voice was deep and serious._

 _Honoka stood still and continued to look at their prisoner who was pleading for his life. She stared at him with blue eyes before she smiled to that person, brightly like the sun. The ginger haired girl had pulled her gun from his suit and shot the Italian spy on the head swiftly and with no hesitation._

 _With her bright smile, Honoka wanted the prisoner to part ways in this world with something bright or with happiness no matter how false it is._

 _The dark haired bodyguard eyes widened from his assistant's actions. Their boss was right. There was something extraordinary about the ginger haired girl who was willing to do anything to get what she wants. He would've thought that she would be shivering for the first murder but she took it with unbelievable poise for someone who had just joined this business in months._

 _That night though, after her mission, the ginger haired girl decided to drink herself out to unconsciousness. She wouldn't be able to take the nightmares that had been plaguing her mind every night on that specific day._

 _Tomorrow, she would need to strengthen herself more but for that day, she can't._

 _It was her birthday and yet Honoka had just taken a life. She just had gifted her hands with blood._

* * *

In the hall to the lobby, the bodyguard and his assistant had passed by a lot of people who had been staring at them discreetly. Lorenzo was known in the area already because of his reputation that had been spreading throughout the city.

It was related to the businesses that Don Alessandro had been conducting for the past year.

The people was dumbfounded though when they saw the notorious bodyguard accompanied by a young ginger haired girl who was brightly smiling to everyone they passed by.

What is she doing with that dangerous person? This was what everyone thought when they saw the pair. The girl looked too innocent to be involve with the dangerous man.

Once the two reached the lobby, there was a blonde middle aged man who was waiting for them. There were two large guys in black suits guarding him. When he saw Lorenzo and Honoka, his green eyes brightened with amusement.

The black haired bodyguard and his assistant had bowed in front of their boss. When they raised their heads, Lorenzo was expressionless while Honoka was smiling brightly at the mafia boss like she was just very happy to see him.

And she was, the ginger haired girl had been doing her best for the past year to have the chance to take his deal for her freedom. She knew that she had proved her worth and Lorenzo had witnessed it.

"Good morning to you two. Come, let's go. I have a car outside and we'll talk about that deal of yours, Rossa." Don Alessandro had led his men to his limousine which was waiting for them in front of the hotel which had housed Honoka for the few months for their field missions.

Inside the car, the mafia boss was facing the ginger haired girl. They had already been inside for almost thirty minutes and there was still no talking. Don Alessandro was just drinking his exquisite red wine while his green eyes was watching Honoka.

The girl was looking around the inside of the limousine with child-like curiosity in her blue eyes. She had already learned not to talk unless being spoken to by Lorenzo.

"Rossa." The mafia boss called her new name which made the girl look at him with razor sharp concentration. "Congratulations. You have passed my trial. I have heard a lot of your accomplishments from Lorenzo so I must commend you for that."

"Thank you, Don Alessandro." Honoka answered with an embarrassed smile which made the blonde man laugh.

"Now, you know that I am here to offer you a deal for your freedom right?" The mafia boss had leaned back on his comfy cushion while swirling the wine inside the glass he was holding on to.

Lorenzo was just watching the two quietly on the side of the mafia boss. He was sitting up straight and watched as his student exuded a relaxed posture. He could tell that it was just a false bravado because the ginger haired girl's muscle looked like she would jump out of the car any minute now at the sign of danger.

Don Alessandro had noticed this too and had thought that Lorenzo taught her well, especially if it was just for cramming in a year.

Honoka just responded with a nod and crossed her arms. "So, lay it on me, Boss." She grinned mischievously at her boss who once again laughed at her antics. He was really glad to have bought this girl because she never ended to surprise him.

The girl probably didn't know but she already formed a reputation under Lorenzo's guidance. She was feared because of her outrageous ideas of completing the tasks and her always smiling face under the danger added a sense of insanity especially when she was surrounded by the dead bodies of her enemies.

One of his favorite was Honoka casually throwing in a grenade, tactically placed inside a baguette, in their enemy's car window.

"So Rossa Leone, I am going to give you freedom once you completely paid the money I used to buy you. Of course, this had some interests and you will pay for it by working for me. I will give you various jobs but primarily, you will be guarding my daughter and I want you to befriend her." The blonde mafia boss stated to the young girl in front of him. Honoka was gaping at him accompanied with wide eyes opened, clearly surprised.

"Um… Excuse me for a really stupid question but don't you have an abundance of strong bodyguards already? You wouldn't need me for that. I mean, just look at Lorenzo! He can kill a bear with his little toe!" Honoka said to Don Alessandro because of her bafflement. This was really unexpected for her.

"Of course I had already assigned some of them but for some reason, she was scared of them." The blonde middle aged man sighed and Honoka just nodded in understanding because she had seen their 'family's men and women, they could scare the pants off some civilians with just one look.

"So, that's why I want you to be her bodyguard. I had you trained especially for that and you'll be doing this while receiving other missions too." Don Alessandro gave her a charming smile. He was definitely going to milk the ginger haired girl's abilities before letting her go. "But think about it, the more missions you have, the faster you get your freedom, Rossa."

The ginger haired girl returned his smile with one of her own as she just looked at him. It was another thing that Honoka adapted with her current occupation. She learned how to charm people with her smile even when she was giving them their death without them knowing.

"Do you accept this deal?" The blonde man reached his open hand out to Honoka who looked at it at first. She then took his hand and knelt in front of him before laying a kiss on the top of his hand.

"Of course, I would be happy to accept this deal, Don Alessandro. I had already given you my word right?" She gave him a bright smile which was returned by a sly smirk. Green eyes was saying 'Like you have a choice.'

With that, Honoka had taken a step to her freedom. She had sat back on his seat and watched the streets bustling with people from the window. 'Just wait for me, I am going to return back home.' Her blue eyes was filled with determination, hands clinched to fists on her side.

The two older men was watching her and she was aware of this so Honoka gave them a bright smile. "Can I also have a drink too, Boss?"

Don Alessandro laughed and gave her a go signal. He only added that it will add to her tab after she had drank the expensive wine.

'I'll definitely come back, no matter what hellish journey might be waiting for me.' Honoka had daydreamed about familiar amber eyes and brown eyes, it seems like she still hadn't got over her two first loves because her heart still raced for them. 'Definitely someday.'

* * *

A/N: Huge time skip next time so I can finally progress this story faster than my lovely internet connection.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Anniversary

Eight years have passed since the disappearance of Kousaka Honoka. They have tried to look for the school idol leader but there were really no traces after the first few months. The Kousaka Family had given up and pulled back the search after a year to save themselves the grief.

A funeral was conducted on the day of the ginger haired girl's disappearance which made a lot of people all over the country sympathize. Honoka was really special to those around her and she had been regarded as a legend in the school idol industry because of her influence.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _It was a bright day and the sunlight gave a warm feeling on her skin. Umi couldn't believe that it was finally the day that she would be attending one of her best friends' funeral._

' _The weather was quite fitting', the blue haired girl had the thought. 'Honoka was the type of girl who would want to send away the rainy days.'_

 _Though for now, Umi would have preferred the rain because there, she could hide her tears. The pain of losing one of the most important people in her life. Tears tracked down her cheeks as the priest had recited the final vows to send the friend's soul off to the other side._

 _All of their friends were like Umi, tears and acceptance that the person they had looked up to had been gone. The blue haired girl had wrapped Kotori in a tight hug as her sobs racked throughout her body._

" _Honoka-chan_ _!_ _Honoka-chan...Why?! Umi-chan...Why?!" the ash haired girl had asked her childhood friend as she tightened her arms around her waist. "If only_ _…_ _" She whimpered from the pain in her heart._

' _If only we were together with her_ _…_ _' They both had thought that multiple of times at the dead of the night for the past year._

 _They were both in despair. Kotori knew the blue haired girl as much as she knew herself. She knew that they were both suffering because the person that they both had love were no longer with them._

 _They felt like a piece of their heart had died and disappeared along with Honoka._

 _Even those with the µ's, she knew that their friends held a special place in their heart for their leader. With Honoka gone, it's like the light that had been guiding them has died._

 _Umi and Kotori knew that everything will never be the same without Honoka._

 _That µ's will never be the same with only eight of them._

* * *

The µ's have disbanded after the funeral and had scattered throughout the world while making a name for themselves. They had made the promise to the grave of their leader, that they would do everything to achieve their dreams in her stead.

Sonoda Umi was now famous author who had made a lot of her books one of the bestsellers. It didn't help that she had established some dojos throughout the country and had once joined the national team for archery.

Minami Kotori, Umi's fiancée, was now an international designer. She had continued what she planned in high school and had studied design in another country. Her designs are now sought for by a lot of famous people that are willing to be pay a huge sum.

Koizumi Hanayo had become a renowned talent scout and manager of the popular idol and actress, Yazawa Nico. Her knowledge and talent to see potential idols had been very useful in the agencies that she worked for.

Yazawa Nico had finally achieved her dream of becoming a famous idol. She was now delving in the acting business and so far, it had been working for her. Her albums are always sold out and her concerts were all fully booked. She had really reached far and would continue to do so.

Hoshizura Rin, Hanayo's girlfriend, was now a physical trainer and therapist that a lot of hospitals had requested. Mostly, she does work for the Nishikino Hospital in favor of her close friend, Nishikino Maki.

Maki was now a doctor-in-training that will soon inherit their family business and in a secret relationship with the idol, Nico. Her music talent had also made her popular in the music industry because she sometimes perform in concerts for charities.

Ayase Eli was now a businesswoman together with her wife, Ayase Nozomi. They owned branches of flower shops which Nozomi manages even the international ones while Eli had several workshops for dancing in the nearby cities.

* * *

All of the µ's members had been working hard and had received recognition for their efforts. Even after all these years, they were still a role model for all the school idols and their further achievements had solidify this more.

The friends were still close to each other, though not meeting as much as they would like. Still there was a certain date of the year in which the µ's would have a reunion.

They would meet each other and live together for a week of vacation to celebrate the death anniversary of the person that had lead each of them together.

Every year, for the past eight years, the eight of them would meet up in front of Honoka's grave and tell her stories about their life.

That time of the year was coming close once again, the ninth year of Honoka's disappearance, and fate have something up in their sleeves once again.

* * *

A/N: Welp, this is definitely shortest. Just want to hurry this thing up because my laundry is definitely waiting for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Surprise

* * *

I don't own the characters or anything about this fiction except the plot and some OC's.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so tired…" Rust colored strands fell on her face and she brushed it off with one of her hand covered with a black glove. Blue eyes were slightly blurry because of the recent assignment given to her by their boss. Her other hand was handling the driver's wheel as she drives her car back to the mansion where her charge was residing.

Honoka Kousaka had just come back from an underground concert in another city which her boss had planned for her. True to his words, Don Alessandro had the ginger-haired girl use all her capabilities. He had worked her hard for the past eight years with missions of infiltration, drug-trafficking, raids, and holding underground concerts in different parts of Italy.

These are all side jobs while Honoka works as a bodyguard for his only daughter when the young girl went out of their secluded mansion.

Michelle Ricci was the only daughter of the feared infamous Don of Oro Sciabola. Honoka had heard a lot of things about his boss's reputation when she was still an assistant to Lorenzo. Some of them were cruel and totally vicious but from what she heard from her teacher, it was all justified. There was logic to head of the Ricci Family's actions that clearly put the family's welfare first and above.

Honoka had known her boss to be a manipulative, cold, and strict person who likes to find interesting things, the primary reason why he had bought the ginger-haired girl in the slave auction.

So just imagine her surprise when she saw how Don Alessandro interacted with his daughter, the first time Honoka had met her charge.

* * *

 _The limousine that they had been riding finally stopped in front of a huge black reinforced gate. Honoka had actually fallen asleep because of the long duration of their ride as they had exited the city of Venice. She had gotten tired of watching the scenery outside the car because all she could see were just trees and trees, also there was dirt. And what a surprise, more trees. The liquor definitely helped in making her fall asleep but even then, she learned how to sleep lightly in case of an attack._

 _Lorenzo had a lot of fun when he was training the ginger-haired girl for this skill. Honoka was actually forced to sleep inside her room with her back against the wall while sitting on her bed. The black haired man would try to attack her in her sleep when she least expect it and the first half of this training, Honoka developed paranoia before she actually had learned how to be aware of her surroundings while asleep._

 _Lorenzo slightly regretted teaching the ginger-haired girl this technique because he would sometimes find the girl sleeping all over the place like on the hotel lobby's couch or leaning on some stranger who she clearly charmed._

 _As the vehicle stopped its motion, Honoka's blue eyes opened and take a look at her surroundings. She had noted that the gate and its walls were heavily guarded with some barbed wire and cameras. The ginger-haired girl knew with just a glance that it had electricity running through it.  
_

 _The heavy gates opened for them and the ginger-haired girl still continued her observation. Her eyes widened and a grin came to her lips when she saw the large beautiful garden inside the property and she can see other people tending to it. Some were wearing maid dresses that immediately reminded her of a certain ash-brown haired girl._

" _Welcome, Rossa, to the Palazzo D'avorio. This is my private residence. It is different from the main base of the 'Oro Sciabola' but this will be where you reside while being my daughter's bodyguard." Don Alessandro informed the ginger-haired girl who turned back to pay attention to him. Honoka could see how important this place was to the blonde haired man because his shoulders have relaxed once they entered the place.  
_

 _The limousine had stopped in front of a large beautiful white mansion which had accented golden shade in its design. Honoka was in awe because she had only seen this kind of place in movies. 'The same thought had occurred to me so much yet I still can't believe that what happened to me for this past year.' She gave out a wry smile._

 _Honoka was the first one to exit the car while Lorenzo followed and both had waited for their boss to do the same. The ginger-haired girl had bowed while her teacher assists Don Alessandro from exiting the limousine. Suddenly, the double door of the mansion opened and small footsteps could be heard approaching at a hurried pace.  
_

 _Her blue eyes peeked on the side and she could see a young girl with a familiar shade of long blonde hair running down the stairs of the mansion. From what Honoka could tell, her age was 10 years old. The beautiful young girl was smiling wide and her green eyes shining brightly under the morning sun. Once she reached the don's location, the middle-aged man opened his arms and a huge genuine smile was on his face.  
_

 _It was the first time that the ginger-haired girl saw something like that from her boss and it made her internally freak out but she hid it behind her smile  
_

 _Honoka definitely expected a warm reunion from the father-daughter duo so imagine her surprise when suddenly the young girl kicked her father between the legs. The boss of the feared mafia group was brought down to his knees in a matter of seconds and the ginger-haired girl couldn't hide her surprise.  
_

 _She turned to the dark-skinned man beside her but she only saw him shake his head with amusement. Honoka turned back to the incredible event in front of her as the daughter of the mafia boss started to talk in a sweet voice, clearly ignoring her father groaning in pain._

 _"Well, hello there, Papa. It would've been nice to see you last month which was the time that you promised you'd come back. But, no…" The young blonde girl smiled that reminded Honoka of her father's chilling smile. It must've run in the family. "You have made your cute lovely daughter waiting for a month with no news when you're coming back. Now I had to give you some punishment, Papa."_

" _P-princess, I-I am so sorry." Don Alessandro had finally stood up but his knees were definitely shaking. Honoka suppressed her laugh because Lorenzo was glaring at her warningly. "Papa was busy with work but I definitely tried to finish it as much as possible. I even brought you a present so can you forgive me?" The Don had said in a warm and pleading tone while Honoka couldn't believe what she was seeing from her boss._

 _She guessed that every father's Achilles' heel was their daughter. Her father was like that with her too even though he didn't approve her being a school idol at first. He let her do what she wants to and at the end, he had given her his full support. Honoka's heart clenched at the sudden pain she felt for missing her father._

" _You got me a present, Papa?" Like every child in the world who hears the word present, the young blonde girl brightens at the word. "What is it? Where is it?" The girl's head tried to peek inside the limousine with excitement._

 _Honoka stood on the side confused because she definitely hadn't seen anything looking like a present inside the vehicle. She was surprised when Don Alessandro pulled her to his side and gave her shoulder a pat. "This is your present, Princess. Meet Rossa Leone, your new pet." The blonde middle-aged man declared with a bright smile to his daughter.  
_

 _The ginger-haired girl's smile froze on her face when she heard what her boss had said. Honoka was so surprised that all she could think of was screaming 'What?!' at the top of her lungs but the strong grip the don had on her shoulder made her pause._

" _My new pet?" The blonde girl turned to Honoka curiously while all the ginger-haired girl could do was smile warmly at the younger girl.  
_

" _Yes, your new pet. You said that you want one right? You can do anything you want to her and make her do anything you want. It's definitely better than a dog that might die early when it got sick." Don Alessandro was talking about Honoka like she's not actually there. Behind them, Lorenzo was trying not to smirk at his former assistant's face who was steadily getting nervous by the minute. The don released the ginger-haired girl's shoulder and said, "Go and introduce yourself, Rossa."_

" _U-um…" Honoka swallowed her nervousness and calmed herself before giving out a bright smile like the sun while kneeling on one knee in front of her boss's daughter. "Hi, there. I'm Rossa Leone and I'm your new pet." She reached out a hand to the younger blonde girl. The girl took it and returned her bright smile._

" _Hi, Rossa! I'm Michelle Ricci, your…um?" her boss's daughter looked confused as to what she was to Honoka. The older girl just laughed lightly and answered the unspoken question. "My master."_

" _Ah, right! Your master! Nice to meet you, Rossa!" Michelle hugged Honoka around the neck, surprising everyone around them at how quickly the younger girl warmed up to the ginger-haired girl.  
_

 _With that, Honoka felt something warm around her heart. It's been a while since she felt something other than coldness and pain. She returned Michelle's hug tightly but with care._

" _Take care of me, Master!" She spun the smaller girl in her arms making the blonde girl laugh light and bright._

 _The head of the Oro Sciabola smiled at his daughter's expression. He knew that he didn't make a mistake when he bought an interesting Japanese girl. She might be one of the best investment he made in a while.  
_

* * *

Honoka had quickly become Michelle's favorite. The 10 years old girl was always asking the ginger-haired girl to play with her. Michelle would wait after Honoka's morning routine was done before asking her to play or read her books and watch movies. The blonde girl had also discovered the glory of anime and manga once Michelle learned that she was Japanese.

The young heir of the mafia family also asked Honoka to teach her Japanese because her favorite cousin was currently living there.

Of course, Honoka happily complied with everything her young charge asks. It felt like she had another younger sister and she likes it.

The people in the mansion had also warmed up to the ginger-haired girl. They were friendly with her and liked to spoil the ginger-haired girl because she was the youngest in the staff. Honoka had this charm to her that attracts people and it had clearly shown itself when she had been living in the mansion for a month only, full of mafia members who immediately felt at ease with her.

Honoka took much of Michelle's attention that the younger girl had even ignored her father. Of course, this made the head of the notorious mafia group jealous which led to sending Honoka out to missions when the don was at the Palazzo D'avorio.

Don Alessandro sent Honoka away for the first time with a concert and her singing career just continued like that in underground events. The ginger-haired girl went all over the country of Italy under the name, Ginger Cub, at first. It was because Don Alessandro forced her to wear a lion's half covered mask to hide her identity while performing.

Then somehow, an enemy of the Oro Sciabola found out who she was. They tried to attack her when she was performing but she completely overwhelmed them. She definitely forgot that she was on stage and the audience saw how she fought them with a bright smile on her face. That was how she got the moniker of 'Ginger Devil' and how she got forced to change to a devil's mask.

The other members of the 'family' also started to call her that because of how fitting it was for her. Honoka was confused about how people thought of that as fitting for her. She doesn't remember being devilish in any way especially because she always had a smile on her face when she works, definitely.

* * *

In the present time though, Don Alessandro had called her back immediately which was weird because Honoka still had another concert going which was now canceled. The ginger-haired sighed because she lost another chance of paying her debt. Everything that she earns from her 'work' all went to her debt even the concert ones.

Seeing the familiar reinforced black gate, she stopped her car and waited for it to open. Once it was done, Honoka drives to the Mansion's underground garage which was the size of a warehouse full of expensive cars. Parking it in the usual place, the ginger-haired girl sluggishly walked to the front of the mansion.

Honoka reached out to open the door but suddenly it moved towards her direction with a speed that her tired brain couldn't react quickly enough to. The door hit her face and the ginger-haired girl fell on her butt from the unexpected force. Her face stings like no other and she thanks the heavens that her nose wasn't actually broken by the impact.

"SHIIINNNNYYYY~!" A loud shout came from the opened door and Honoka looked up while holding her hurting face. A blonde hair and excited yellow eyes meet her blue ones but it was not someone she knew. "Ah,~oops! Sorry!" The blonde stranger gave out her hand and Honoka had gratefully taken the assist, the woman pulled her up.

The ginger-haired bodyguard still clutched her face and took in the blonde woman in front of her. The shade of blonde was familiar but the eyes were different from Michelle. This cheerful and beautiful blonde was also older than 18 years old especially from the looks of it. Honoka could tell that the two were probably related to each other though.

Then Michelle came out behind the older blonde. She was definitely excited when she stood in front of Honoka. "Rossa! You're finally here! Meet my older cousin, Mari Ohara! Mari, meet my bodyguard, Rossa Leone!"

"Nice to meet you~! Sorry about your face but it is still beau~tiful so don't worry!" The two had shaken each other's hand. Mari's energy was contagious that even brought back a little some inside Honoka's overworked body. The ginger-haired girl laughed a little. "Nice to meet you too, Miss Mari."

"She's the cousin that I told you who had lived in Japan though she went to study here for college! And you know what, Rossa, Mari here is taking me to your home country!" Michelle held on Honoka's hand and shake it lightly in excitement. "What's more exciting is that you're coming with us, Rossa! Papa had already said yes. Isn't it going to be so much fun?"

The ginger-haired girl's blue eyes widened so much that it was probably unhealthy. Honoka had officially malfunctioned and reached her limit because the last thing she could remember was Michelle's panicked face before she fainted.

* * *

A/N: Finally had my own laptop. This had no whatsoever relation to the new LLS movie (haven't watched it) so I'll be following my own timeline.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: CHANCES

* * *

I don't own the characters or anything about this fiction except the plot and some OC's.

* * *

Blue eyes slowly opened once the alarm had resounded inside the room. There was a pain on the back of her head and it gave the pounding of her head a bit more intensity as she rose her body off her bed.

"Ow… What happened?" Honoka groaned, putting her hand on the back of her head. She could feel a slight bump there and she flinched at the slight pain she felt like a response.

"You fainted from exhaustion." A familiar voice suddenly said from the ginger-haired woman's side and Honoka, surprised, quickly turned to the source which gave her a whiplash at the speed of the motion. "You really shouldn't move that much especially since you had hit your head on the mansion's hard marble floor, Rossa."

There was a beautiful older woman who bears a great resemblance to her former instructor, Lorenzo. She had long black hair and exotic dark skin which was more accented with the maid outfit she was wearing. Brown eyes were looking at Honoka with concern and there was a frown on her lips as she stood from the opened door of the ginger-haired woman's room.

She is also probably the only person who could hide her presence from Honoka because they both had the same teacher.

"Seriously, you're becoming more and more like my brother as the years go by, Rossa." The older woman had stated as she brought the food she was carrying to Honoka's bedside table. "You should take care of your body more when we all know our boss is a slave driver, literally."

"Sorry, Lara. I just got caught up in too much work." Honoka said with a sheepish smile that shouldn't be charming on a 26 years old woman. The dark-skinned woman's eyes just softened as she gave out a sigh.

"And you both gave out the same excuse, sheesh." Lara, Lorenzo's younger sister, had stated with an exasperated tone. She gestured to the breakfast she had brought. Her brown eyes looked at the ginger-haired woman who she had thought of as a younger sister throughout the years they had been serving the same master.

"Here, eat this first before doing your morning routine. I know you haven't eaten anything since yesterday. Also, could you please wake Michelle up after? She had been worried sick since it had been her first time seeing you faint that she had slept really late this morning."

"At least, she didn't see me faint from the loss of blood right?" Honoka jokingly said with a smile as she picked up the tray full of food. She received a flick on her forehead with a warning from Lara. "Don't you dare joke about that, Rossa Leone. It really scared me last time."

The ginger-haired woman gave out a pout with an apologetic gaze directed to the older woman who left the room shaking her head. It had been Lara that took care of her last time since she fainted in front of her from a gunshot on the stomach. She had successfully protected their charge from an assassin when Michelle had gone to her class in the city.

Honoka came to the dark-haired woman because she was in need of medical assistance and she knew that Lara would keep it a secret from Don Alessandro. If the Ricci father and daughter found out that she was in danger, the don would keep his daughter from going out to school and Michelle would be scared to leave the mansion anymore just to keep the ginger-haired woman safe.

And, Honoka doesn't want that for her young blonde charge because she definitely thought that Michelle deserved some normalcy in her life. After all, she had been the one who suggested to Don Alessandro to enroll his daughter in a school because she had assured him that nothing would happen to the younger girl.

Then as the ginger-haired woman took a bite of her breakfast, she suddenly remembered what had transpired yesterday evening before she fainted. Blue eyes widened as she had just realized that she would be going back to Japan and that her boss had let her.

Kousaka Honoka finally had the chance to go back home and see those who she had left behind. And she thought Don Alessandro wouldn't let her do that until the day she had fully paid her debt. Though, it might be a sign that Honoka was finally close to paying it all off. Or the blonde haired mafia boss might be just giving her false hope.

She looked at the bookshelf in her room. Placed in it were the books Umi had written, magazines about Kotori's designs and Nico's pictures alongside Hanayo, newspaper articles about Rin and Maki success, and some printed articles about Eli and Nozomi's businesses.

Of course, Honoka followed her old friends' success throughout the years. She was happy for them even though there was a slight ache in her heart as she would want nothing more than to be with them through all that.

But she was glad that all of her past friends had found success and had achieved their dreams.

* * *

After the ginger-haired woman finished her morning routine, she took a bath and had suited herself in a blue long sleeve hooded jacket, black fitted pants, and a blue running shoes. She had no plans of leaving the mansion today so she just wore comfortable clothes.

Honoka greeted everyone with a warm smile as she headed towards her charge's room. She knocked just in case the 18 years old teen had already been awake but there was no response. She opened the door quietly and had noticed the sleeping people on top of the bed.

It was Michelle and her older cousin, Mari, peacefully sleeping under the blankets. Honoka looked at the older blonde woman who, from the information she quickly gathered, had just graduated in college with the course about business management. She was the daughter of Don Alessandro's sister and the next heir of the Ohara business.

It was a normal background unlike Michelle's but something about Mari's past had caught the ginger-haired woman's attention. The blonde haired woman had once lived in Japan and that she had once joined a school idol group called Aqours and won in the Love Live.

Of course, Honoka was cautious at first in her past identity had been compromised but from what she had gathered last evening, the blonde-haired woman hadn't recognized her.

'What was I thinking? Of course, nobody would remember a school idol who had disappeared for already eight years and one as average as me.' The ginger-haired girl had thought and just gave a small chuckle. She approached the bed where the two blondes were sleeping on and decided to gently shake Michelle's shoulder.

"Hey, wake up you two! It's time for breakfast." Honoka cheerfully but nonetheless loudly said to the two blondes. There was a groan coming from the smaller blonde but Honoka noticed that the older blonde had opened her eyes. Energetically, the blonde rose up on the bed and looked at Honoka, blue eyes meeting yellow ones which brightened more under the morning light.

"Good morning~!" Mari greeted the ginger-haired woman with great energy and Honoka couldn't help but respond with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Miss Mari!" The ginger-haired greeted back at the newly awakened blonde. "Would you wake Michelle up so I can inform Lara that she could prepare the breakfast for you both?" Honoka asked the older blonde because she would want to escape Michelle's grumpiness early in the morning. Her young charge was not a morning person.

"There is no need for that, Rossa." The smaller blonde responded with a frown as she looked at her ginger-haired bodyguard. "Where is my coffee?" Michelle said grumpily while squinting her eyes from the light coming from her window.

"Oh, Lara said that I shouldn't spoil you by bringing your coffee every morning. I will prepare it once you go down to the dining room, Michelle." Honoka gave a charming smile as she looked at the younger woman who resorted to grumbling under her breath once she stood up from her bed.

Michelle just stood in front of her swiveling from sleepiness that the ginger-haired bodyguard could help herself give an offer of carrying her to their next destination. The blonde teen gave her a glare with a look in her green eyes that said 'Don't treat me like a kid.'

Mari was watching them with amusement but it glittered with mischief as she raised her hand like she was in front of a teacher. "Here! Here! I would like to be carried, Rossa!" The Ohara heir excitedly declared.

Honoka just looked at Mari with a surprise for a moment before giving a nod with a large grin. "Come on, I am giving you a piggyback ride." The ginger-haired woman lean down before the blonde giving wrapped her arms around her neck. Honoka carried her up while Mari was giving out a squeal in delight.

"Let's go~!" Mari shouted while Honoka laughed as she looked at Michelle who was shaking her head amusedly. "Children." The youngest of the three muttered before exiting the room and the ginger-haired woman just followed with a grin. The other servants were looking at them with amusement as the three of them head to the dining room.

As she carried Mari, Honoka couldn't help but think that the blonde woman reminded her of her purple-haired senior, especially in the 'well-endowed' part. Though she also reminded the ginger of another red-haired catlike girl because of her child-like excitement.

Honoka was really thankful for the blonde woman because she had given her the chance to come back to her old country. She would like to repay her in the near future after she got her freedom.

As they reached the room, Lara greeted them with a bow before her brown eyes gave the ginger-haired bodyguard a glare. "Of course, if you couldn't spoil Miss Michelle, you'll spoil Miss Mari instead." The maid observed sternly while Honoka just gave out a sheepish laugh.

"Oh yes~! I am planning to steal this woman as my servant after all!" Mari declared while brushing her cheeks with Honoka's like a cat and the ginger-haired woman just chuckled at the affection. Michelle glared at her cousin with arms crossed. The older blonde climbed down of Honoka's back and gave out a large grin. "It's joke!"

* * *

The four women were in the living room. Lara and Honoka were standing while waiting for further instructions beside the sofa. Mari and Michelle were discussing their trip to Japan. They had finished their breakfast and

"So, here is the thing, Michelle~! Three of my juniors will be graduating from college and we will surprise them by going to Tokyo~!" Mari said to her younger cousin with a grin.

"Oh! Does that mean that I can finally meet your lovers?!" Michelle turned to her cousin excitedly while Honoka gave Lara a questioning glance. The dark skinned woman leaned over to the bodyguard and explained in a whisper. "Miss Mari there has two lovers back in Japan. The two were her childhood friends and they engage in a long distance polygamous relationship until Miss Mari comes back to Japan."

Honoka looked at Mari with wide blue eyes in surprise and Lara poked her in the stomach to divert her very obvious staring. "Don't look like that. I know you also have that type of preference, looking at all your past sexual experiences." Lara gave her a smirk. The younger woman blushed and looked away.

It had already been a rumor that the Oro Sciabola's Ginger Devil prefers a ménage à trois relationship. She never took one girl in bed, there was always another one to accompany them. All of them though are one-night stands because even now, Honoka was still hung up on her two first loves.

Though that rumor had people chase after Honoka a dozen of times already and heartbreaker had been added as a special feature in her reputation, "the cannot-be-tied-down ginger devil with serious skills in bed". Even Lara couldn't tell if the latter part was even true because a lady doesn't eavesdrop on people. The dark-haired maid just barges in rooms to catch Honoka off guard and scare away her bed companions because a lady also needs her beauty sleep.

"Yes, of course, ~! Kanan and Dia will also be coming to Tokyo for the graduation and celebration! Also, this is just a secret but," Mari whispered lowly by her cousin's ear, "I have also invited some members of µ's as a surprise for the graduates."

"Really?! Oh my god, that is so amazing! I want to meet them too!" The smaller blonde almost bounced off the sofa in excitement. She had heard of the idol group from her bodyguard when she was still learning about the culture of Japan from the ginger-haired woman. That group had been her favorite because the leader of µ's was her ginger-haired servant/pet.

The adults couldn't hide it from her especially when she asked her father about Honoka's past. The boss of the mafia still couldn't help but dote on his daughter. Michelle had always been stubborn since she was young and it never changed that it had become worse especially when it concerns her favorite 'pet'.

Michelle definitely thinks that meeting the other members of µ's would be a great gift for Honoka. This was the woman who had taken care of her for almost eight years and she would like to return something to her. That is why instead of a grand or expensive gift for her birthday, Michelle just asked to let her accompany her older cousin to Japan with Honoka.

She knew that her father would not free the ginger-haired woman as she had already tried in the past but business was business, and that is something the Don Alessandro had been firm about.

Michelle would also want to meet the people that could push such a person to do their best and not give up in their dire situation just to return home. They must truly be extraordinary people that one could risk their life just to return to them.

* * *

So, here's a fun fact: I like my LL OT3 as there are fewer materials about them that had pushed me to make this.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: PLANE

* * *

I don't own the characters or anything about this fiction except the plot and some OC's.

* * *

 _Somewhere in Uchiura,_

 _A beautiful woman with long dark-blue hair was wearing a fitted swimsuit and had sat on the chairs in front of her diving shop. The sunset had changed the shade of her violet eyes which was looking over the ocean, appreciating the beauty nature had offered in front of her.  
_

 _Her phone had rung for a call and she answered it as she had been expecting it already. A smile was placed on her lips as she had greeted the caller. "This is Matsuura Kanan speaking, how may I help you?" As if she didn't know who was the caller._

" _SHIIIIINNNYYYYY~!" A loud shout came from Kanan's phone that made her distance her ear from the device to save her hearing. She should have expected this reaction from her blonde lover. Heaving out a sigh, Kanan placed the phone near her ears and she could hear Mari's cackling voice. That woman was so lucky that she loved her or else, she would have hanged up on her._

" _Can't you just answer with a normal tone? I don't think that my hearing would survive more of this." Kanan sounded tired already and this conversation had just started._

" _No need to worry about that, darling~! I have all the resources to fix that because I still need you to hear the sounds of pleasure that Dia and I make under your touch~!" Her lover's seductive and teasing voice came out of her phone. With face flushed, Kanan just palmed her face strongly to let her ignore the rush of memories and heated feelings that Mari's statement induced in her._

" _Stop teasing me, Mari. Now, let's talk about the schedule of your return first." The diver leaned back on her chair and situated herself to relax._

" _Oh, also Dia had said to me that she had succeeded in inviting Ayase-san and her wife for the celebration of Chika-chan and Riko-san's graduation. Though Ayase-san tried to invite their other members, we can't really tell who would be able to come because of their busy schedule. You had already returned here in Numazu from a long expedition for that schedule and she said Hi, by the way."_

" _Please say Hi back to You-chan for me too. You can tell Dia that everything would be fine, we can finalize it later when I am back there in Japan." The blonde responded with a laugh because she knew that with the confirmation that some members of the µ's would be coming, their black-haired lover would be neurotic to make everything perfect.  
_

" _For now, everything is going along to Dia's schedule plan and of course, I will be having my cousin with me too~! Though there is just an unexpected person that will also be joining us too." Mari answered back with something in her voice which told Kanan that her lover seemed amused._

" _Oh, and who will be joining you, Mari? So that we can inform Dia to increase the lodging where your cousin will be staying in Tokyo." Their black-haired lover had been stationed in Tokyo for some time already because she had been handling some exporting problems in their business. With the location and being the best person to hide a secret from their group of friends, Dia had been appointed responsible for the location of the celebration and the task of inviting the µ's members._

" _It is just my cousin's bodyguard who is also a fellow Japanese. Her name is Rossa Leone and curiously, she reminds me of Chika-chi. There is just that something in Michelle's bodyguard that is really familiar to me like I have seen her before but I do know that this had been the first time we've met." Mari honestly answered even though the latter part had been vague._

 _She could not really think why the ginger-haired woman reminds her of their former idol group leader. It might be their energy but the blonde knew that wasn't it.  
_

" _Well, that is definitely something. I can't wait to meet her then if you say that she is like Chika-chan." Kanan responded, intrigued. No matter how Chika thought of herself as average, the diver could tell that her younger childhood friend is definitely special that she doesn't realize it. And if Mari said that a person was like her mikan-loving friend, there must be something special about that person._

" _She's also very beautiful and fun too~!" Mari added as an afterthought which made Kanan frown because of the slight twinge of jealousy that she felt in her heart._

" _You can't be possibly be hitting on her, are you, Mari?" The diver asked her lover with a stern voice. The blonde on the other side of the call just laughed in amusement once she realized that Kanan was jealous._

" _Don't worry, Kanan~! You and Dia are the only person for me and probably the afterlife. You two are my most important persons in the world and I would never endanger what we have in a one-night threesome." Mari had stated with a rare seriousness that surprised the dark-blue haired diver. That isn't the only thing that caught her attention too._

" _One-night threesome?" Kanan couldn't help but ask. She was confused where that came from especially if they are talking about the bodyguard._

" _I heard from my cousin that her bodyguard only joins a threesome and never had a one-on-one with anybody ever. Rossa-chan's quite kinky~!" Kanan could tell from her tone that she had her mischievous face and she just sighed. "If that bodyguard is kinky then so are we, Mari~!"_

" _Never said that we aren't, Kanan." The blonde laughed but was soon distracted by the person knocking on her door. "Well, we need to cut this short, darling~! We'll probably reach Japan this weekend and I'll be calling you once we arrive." Mari had hastily said as she went to the door._

" _Okay, I'll tell Dia about this. Bye and take care of yourself! I love you." Kanan had said on the phone and it had been returned back by her mischievous lover who couldn't help herself but get the last word._

" _I love you too~! Just take some of our 'tapes' if you missed me and Dia too much, Kanan. Also, please send some clips to me after, Bye~!" with an energetic goodbye, the blonde had hung up leaving Kanan blushing at her lover's insulation. The dark-blue haired woman just sighed and looked out towards the sea._

' _Looks like the reunion would also be exciting. I can't wait to see them again.' Kanan thought with a smile gracing her lips._

* * *

A few days later, in the international airport…

"Miss Ricci and Miss Ohara, you can board the plane now. Here, please let me take your luggage for the trip." Their private plane attendant had told them but had also noticed that none of the blondes carried any bag with them.

"Oh, our luggage was with my bodyguard. Have you seen her? She has reddish hair but looked like an Asian." Michelle and Mari had gone to the bathroom, leaving Honoka alone with their bags. The attendant sheepishly looked at the waiting area and the two blondes also followed that direction. There, laying on the luggage, was a sleeping Honoka in a black suit with an orange tie.

Mari couldn't help but laugh out loud in amusement for the bodyguard and her younger cousin's facepalm in embarrassment. She just watched with bright yellow eyes, amused as her cousin went to the ginger-haired woman and pushed Honoka off to the ground.

The younger woman then continued to berate Honoka who collected their luggage with a sheepish smile on her face. "I can't believe you fell asleep like that when we were just gone for just ten minutes, Rossa!"

"Sorry~! Sorry~! I slept late last night, Michelle. I had a hard time sleeping because I was so excited." The ginger-haired woman replied with a placating smile. She had been nervous about this trip because she was finally coming back to her home country.

"What are you, a kid?" Mari could hear the sigh after her cousin's sentence which led her to snicker. The attendant reached for the luggage as they were about to climb the stairs but Honoka held them off. She wouldn't let anybody come near to their things, because they might use it to harm the two women that she is with.

The ginger-haired woman placed their things in a secure area accompanied by a lock. Lorenzo had advised her to check the backgrounds of their service and pilot. He had also advised checking the cockpit and the pilot before surveying the whole plane for things that might hurt Michelle and Mari.

All of which Honoka did before she sat beside the two blondes who were both excitedly chattering. After a few minutes, she again fell asleep on her seat which made Mari laugh a little. Michelle just looked at her bodyguard with exasperation.

"Has she always been like this?" Mari couldn't help but ask about the older woman. Honoka might look like she was an outgoing person because of her child-like energy and charming smiles. The blonde could tell that she was kind of mysterious too because she looked a little distant from the situation.

"Yes, Rossa always had this habit of sleeping everywhere we go. Last time, we went to the zoo with Lorenzo and my father's bodyguards, Rossa had disappeared. We only found her sleeping with the lions in the zoo exhibit. She was very lucky that it had been past their eating time or else she would've been their lunch." Michelle laughed at the story as did Mari because it was truly ridiculous. "And note this, I was just 13 years old at that time. She had always been reckless and unpredictable like that."

The older of the blondes was impressed that she couldn't help but look at Honoka's face. She really reminded Mari of someone like she had already seen her in the past. 'Maybe I had met her when she was in Japan?' The blonde couldn't help but think since she heard from Michelle that the ginger-haired woman had been living in Japan in the past.

Mari had known that her current name was not her real name as joining the Oro Sciabola meant casting away one's past identity. She and Michelle had talked about the ginger-haired woman back when they had first met and the aforementioned woman fainted at the stairs.

Mari knew that Honoka was the Ginger Devil and was quite popular in the underground business. It was because the Ohara Family was responsible for the legal business of the Oro Sciabola and it was her duty as the heiress to know what might be going on the other side of their family's coin.

She had heard a lot of rumors about the Ginger Devil and she had thought that some of them were borderline insanity. So Mari couldn't believe that the so-called legend was sitting in front of her and all that she could see was an average charming young woman. Though because of her association with Takami Chika, she knew that she can't let the word "average" fool her.

There is nothing "average" with a woman who had joined a mafia group in her late teens and actually survives for almost 8 years now.

Surely, the additional person on their trip would make their celebration interesting.

* * *

I have an image of the plot's end but really, I am just winging this writing thing. I'll just follow the flow of words in my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: RETURN

* * *

I don't own the characters or anything about this fiction except the plot and some OC's.

* * *

The plane's window had only shown dark clouds for the past hour since her blue eyes opened up. It was already in the middle of the night and the two blondes that she was accompanying were already asleep by her side. Michelle's head was using her left shoulder as a pillow while Mari had her pink furry blanket wrapped around her body, a smile on her lips.

'She's must be having a good dream.' Honoka had thought as she observed her surroundings. The ginger-haired woman was not tired because she took some light nap earlier in the day. The two blondes had done a lot of things to entertain each other in their long flight and when she was awake, the bodyguard would join them.

One of their activity had kept her awake throughout the night though. It was when Mari wanted to introduce her friends to her younger cousin. The ginger-haired woman had joined them in watching the older blonde's former school idol group. It had brought back a feeling of nostalgia with a bit of sadness in Honoka as she listened to the journey of Aqours and how they were formed.

She especially felt a connection with their leader as Mari told them how they persevere through the Love Live just to save their school. She knew from the stories and the videos they watched what the younger leader had felt deep inside.

Honoka could tell that the girl, Takami Chika, had thought of herself as average and that all of her achievements were only because of the help of her friends.

Back when she was still in µ's, helpless was what she felt the whole time when they were all together working but she hid it closely in her heart. Honoka told herself that the only thing that she could do to make their performance better was to support the other girls and practice harder to be better for everyone.

It had backlashed on Honoka once that had almost caused their group's disbandment and she learned about her limits and her weakness. The ginger-haired woman learned to be more observant of her environment and weighed the extremes of the situation she could find herself in that she should think about the possible consequences of pushing her limits. Even now in the Oro Sciabola, she practiced this and more than once had it saved her life in dire situations.

These lessons are currently what's keeping Honoka awake in the middle of the night. She was pondering about what she should do once she was back in Japan. Of course, Honoka would still be protecting her younger charge because she knew that there was a feud between her 'family' and a yakuza clan back in Tokyo.

What really bothered her was the possibility of meeting her past identity's family and friends. How would she act in front of them or if she would even try to see them because people could not really find out about her real identity?

Thinking about the extremes, revealing her identity is a big no-no. Honoka had already decided about this because of all that it could result.

One, it would put her loved ones in danger if it was revealed. Her contract wasn't still done and she still had an obligation to perform.

Two, if the Don ever found out about it, the people who knew about her identity could be registered in the Oro Sciabola's hit list. Honoka had been warned about this by Lorenzo a lot of times when she was still training under him.

And lastly, Honoka was scared. Scared that her family and friends will reject what she had become. This is the one thing that the ginger-haired woman couldn't take because it would really hurt her where it matters.

The possibility of their rejection and hating who she was now had kept Honoka from sleeping for the past few days.

'I mean, who could accept a person with blood in their hands? Who had done a lot of terrifying things just for her selfish wish? Who could love a person like me?' The ginger-haired woman stared out of the window with thoughts like this. She even had nightmares about it and what really scared her was the dream of disgust in Umi and Kotori's faces once they learned what she had done.

* * *

' _Honoka-chan, how could you?!' The ash haired woman backed away from her with fear and disgust on her face._

' _Kotori-chan, wait! Let me explain, please!' The ginger-haired woman reached out desperately to her childhood friend only for her hand to be slapped away._

' _Don't touch her, you murderer!' Umi glared hatefully at Honoka as Kotori hid behind the blue-haired woman._

' _You don't have the right to be even near us with those hands.' This was spoken with such strong spitefulness that made Honoka back away from the two-person she loved the most._

 _She looked down on her hands and noticed the blood wrapped around it. The red liquid was steadily pouring down from Honoka's hand down to her arms and finally on the floor, unending._

 _She tried to scream but quickly she drowned in the blood of people whose lives she had taken._

* * *

From that dream, Honoka had started to wear black gloves when she was wearing her suit. She knew what her dream was trying to tell her. She doesn't have the right to be involved in her loved ones' life anymore. She was not worthy anymore to walk by their side and come home because she had taken other people from their homes permanently by taking their lives.

The guilt of taking other people's life had always been her burden alone but Honoka knew that would not change her actions even now. There was no time for repentance when her life was at stake.

She realized that humans are inherently selfish and she knew that she was only human. She would choose her life over theirs because of her selfishness. What she had seen while working under the Oro Sciabola made her realize there could be a lot of things worse than being human. Losing her humanity would be an example.

The fact that there would be no innocent life lost between her and her adversary made her burden lighter. Though it really didn't help much because life is still a life and it could possibly the heaviest thing that the person Kousaka Honoka would carry for the rest of her life.

That is why the ginger-haired woman wanted to give her all in protecting her younger charge. When Honoka was in the pit of despair and self-hatred, Michelle had been the one to accept her. The younger girl had once been the person to wipe away her bloodied hand and gave her a bright smile after.

The blonde girl was untainted by her environment but she knew the vicious side of it and she understood its necessity. For such a person to accept her, Honoka knew that she would be giving her very life for the younger woman even after the deal, she would just have to ask.

Soft blue eyes watched the 18-years old girl lean on her for safety. In return for Honoka's servitude, Michelle had treated the older woman like a family. She would tell the ginger-haired woman her secrets, like her thoughts about her mother's early passing and her crushes that Honoka almost assassinated, an action Don Alessandro wholeheartedly approved when he learned about it.

The boys' lives were just saved because Michelle got angry about it and ignored her 'pet' and her father until they promised to not hurt those teens. Don Alessandro only agreed to do so if they would never put tears in his daughter's eyes. So far, they had been lucky because it was Michelle who lost her interest in them.

Honoka's hand assisted Michelle's head to a more comfortable position so that her neck wouldn't hurt once she woke up. The ginger-haired woman had already considered Michelle as a younger sister which always made her wonder about Yukiho.

What had her sister become after all these years? Was she all safe and healthy? Did she take over their family's business or did she go look for another career? Were her parents still alive?

These are thoughts that had bothered Honoka because unlike her renowned friends, her family lived a simple life. She really hasn't heard any news about them.

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

Inside the busy headquarters of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, the door of the office for the captain of the Special Force had opened. The captain looked up from his files as he looked at the officer that entered.

In front of him was a woman with short red hazelnut hair. Strong blue eyes matched his dark brown ones as the woman saluted to her higher up. "Captain Sonoda, you called for me?"

"Stand down, Lieutenant Kousaka. Take a seat first." The older man nodded at the woman who proceeded to do so. He retrieved a file from his drawer and pushed it towards her.

"It seems that the yakuza clan, Shirohebi-kai, had really been behind the 'auctions' in the last decade. One of our men found this inside one of their abandoned secret offices. " The captain said to one of his trusted officers.

Kousaka Yukiho had opened the file and her eyes widened as she saw the report. She kept her face emotionless as she read the report of their spy in the accused human trafficking yakuza clan.

And right in front of her was finally evidence of their actions, though it was only circumstantial. Pictures of humans, woman, and children, in cases dating back from six to eight years ago, were found inside the abandoned office.

They had been trying to catch these people for years even when Yukiho was still just an officer and now, they finally had a reason why.

The redhead lieutenant continued to survey the pictures until she found something that made her handshake and emotions erratic. Throughout her time in the police since she entered, the youngest of the Kousaka Family had learned of keeping her emotions intact. She knew that emotions could cause a distraction while working on cases so she had learned how to compartmentalize her life.

There was her personal life and her work life. She would never bring back home her work life because she knew that it could affect each other if not balanced out.

This is the first time in her career that her two lives had collided because inside of the picture, her missing older sister was sitting in one of the cages.

For all her investigation about Kousaka Honoka's disappearance, this was the first time she had found a clue to her missing sister's whereabouts.

"I have called you because of that, Lieutenant. It seems we have finally why your older sister had been missing."

"Captain… T-this is-!" Blue eyes were starting to mist because of emotions, also making it harder for Yukiho to swallow. Years of control and discipline was the only thing that helped the woman from breaking down. "Are you going to take me out of the case because of this?"

The dark blue haired man sighed as he looked away from the young woman. He knew about her secret investigation and knew about her achievements that is why he placed her in that yakuza assignment. He had been the one who handled the missing Kousaka's case because his younger brother and niece had pleaded him about it.

Though initially, he placed the youngest Kousaka under his wing because of guilt at his failure of finding her sister, Captain Sonoda learned about his young officer's intelligence and abilities that made her excel in her many assigned cases. That is why he called her in and made the decision.

"No, I am not taking you out of this case. I am actually going to lead this case personally and I want you to be my second of command. It's finally time to test you if you are ready for larger cases because the involvement of yakuza clans are classified as one." The captain looked straight in the determined blue eyes.

"Do you accept this case, Lieutenant Kousaka? Or is it too personal for you that you would let it cloud your judgment? Can you do this?"

"Sir, yes I can! Thank you for the opportunity." The young officer with a strict face saluted at her higher up.

"Good. Take the file and study it for more insight, Lieutenant. You are dismissed." The older one gave a nod and dismissed the woman letting her take the file but he remembered something.

"Wait, Kousaka." The blue haired man sighed and looked away from Yukiho who turned to him. He called her Kousaka which means this would be a personal talk.

"Would you be more willing to tell Umi about this? I think she would prefer to learn about this from you personally than me." Captain Sonoda asked the young woman who responded with a tense nod before leaving the room.

"Then, I shall take my leave, Captain."

* * *

Haneda Airport, Tokyo

Bright green eyes wander around excitedly around the unfamiliar environment. The Italian blonde teen turned around with a wide smile before energetically waving her cousin and bodyguard to walk faster. Mari could only grin that reflected her cousin's excitement while pacing beside the baggage-burdened ginger haired 'pet'.

She observed the older woman who carried all of their heavy bags with no problem. 'Rossa' had changed inside the plane before they had touched down and Mari knew that she was disguising herself as a man. The ginger-haired woman had worn bindings to hide her chest under her orange t-shirt. Paired with a thick black hooded jacket, Rossa had worn black loose pants and running shoes.

Her long ginger hair was pinned up and hidden under her black beanie but also letting some bangs fall on her forehead, still revealing her hair color. Her eyes were covered by her sunglasses and all in all, the mafia bodyguard/pet looked like a thin small civilian guy who was working as a mule for two beautiful blondes.

Since reaching the country of the rising sun, Mari had carefully observed their ginger-haired companion to check her reaction of coming back in her homeland. So far, the older woman was acting as normal as she could be, charming people left and right with a smile. That smile doesn't fool the Ohara heir because she had seen the ginger-haired woman's eyes before hid behind the tinted glasses.

Those blue eyes were cold and calculating but there was a sadness inside that Mari only noticed because she was watching Rossa closely. The woman was vigilant in protecting the two blondes because her body was like a coiled spring, ready to let loose once there was a sign of danger.

The older woman had really intrigued the half Italian heir. There was something mysterious about her that attracted Mari's attention. It's not because she was lusting after Rossa as she would never cheat on Dia and Kanan, not that she didn't the older woman beautiful.

But there was a charm with the ginger-haired woman that Mari could only associate with another younger redhead. Rossa gives off a sense of security and a certain something that told Mari if she ever followed the older woman, she would be shown a sight that her yellow eyes had never seen before.

Like when they followed Chika in the past, her instincts were telling her that the younger woman would give her the wind that she needed to fly to achieve what she wanted. A similar vibe of that could be found in the ginger-haired bodyguard.

As they reached her younger cousin, Mari gave Michelle a pat on the head that made her receive a wide smile. She returned it before stealing a glance back on Rossa who was staring around the airport too.

Mari couldn't wait to see what sight the ginger-haired woman could bring to her as they stay in each other's company for the whole two months.

* * *

I can't believe I had reached these chapter with my short attention span but for my Honoka appreciation, all efforts are not wasted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Familiar

* * *

I don't own the characters or anything about this fiction except the plot and some OC's.

* * *

Dark blue hair sways as she looked for the person that she had been waiting for all these years. Her heartbeat was racing with excitement and anxiety as Matsuura Kanan searched through the crowd that had just exited the arrival area. Standing beside the diver was her black haired childhood friend and longtime girlfriend, Kurosawa Dia, looking impatiently at her watch with her stern turquoise eyes.

"They have already been out for like twenty minutes already! What is taking them so long?" Dia had grumbled as she too turned back to the crowd, helping search for their other lover who was really taking her sweet time. Kanan gave a small laugh before holding her girlfriend's hand and giving her a bright smile.

"Take it easy, Dia. We have been waiting for years so I think we could wait for a few minutes too."

"I know that, Kanan-san!" The black haired woman crossed her arms while pouting, "But, we also have an appointment after this and we cannot miss it! We are already behind the schedule!"

"Calm down. We'll be there on time, okay? We still have the time" Kanan smiled, placating the woman beside her. "I'll make sure of that. So for now, let's welcome Mari back with a smile."

Dia sighed, slightly relaxing. "Okay, I think you are right, Kanan-san."

"Well, what do you think should we do after this meeting, Dia?" Kanan has a teasing look in her violet eyes. Her hand went to her lover's waist and pulled the black haired woman closer to her body. Dia's face flushed red at the implication of her words.

"T-this is not the right time or place for these kinds of thoughts, Kanan-san!" The normally composed woman stuttered while looking away from the dark violet eyes.

"That is totally right when I am not there right~!" A high but smooth voice came from behind the two lovers who were startled from their flirting. A body crashed from behind and clutched the two women tightly.

"SHINNNYYYY~!" Their other lover's favorite line was loudly exclaimed close to their ears making the pair wince. Mari then unabashedly gave her two lovers a long kiss on the cheek as a greeting.

"Mari!" The dark blue haired woman turned with a wide smile on her lips.

"Mari-san!" The black haired woman also looked at her other lover but with an embarrassed expression on her face, reddening from the intimate action.

"Ah, I missed you two so much!" The blonde woman whispered adoringly as she still hugged her two favorite people in the whole world in her arms. Violet eyes and turquoise eyes met in a glance before sharing a warm smile and returning the embrace lovingly.

"We missed you too, Mari-san," Dia muttered as she closed her eyes to savor in the warmth of her two lovers' body.

"You would never know how much." Kanan also said as she held the two woman closer in her arms.

"Of course, I would know! I love you two as much as you love me so I know." The blonde responded as she remembered all the challenges they had to face while having a rare long-distance relationship.

Mari did return to Japan when she had her break from college and would meet up with Kanan and Dia. Still, the time was too little for them even when they would talk as much as they can at the times where they're separated. It wasn't the same as being with each other's side and sometimes, life would come crashing down on them causing fights for all three of them.

They had learned their lessons though, back when Chika was still forming the Aqours. They improved their communication and understanding of each other's situation. Love let them stay together and persevere for so long as they supported each other through disappointment and failures, reminding each other the worth of what they were doing.

The trio's embrace was broken when they heard a cough from behind them. Kanan and Dia looked at the source and saw a familiar shade of blonde hair. They were shocked when they saw the girl because of how similar she was to their other lover but only with green eyes, looking at them with great interest.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Mari?" The blonde girl spoke with a light voice and fluent Japanese. She was wearing a white and blue dress that seemed to make her more innocent. Besides her standing was a small thin guy who was carrying both the blondes luggage effortlessly despite his stature. He was wearing all black except for his orange shirt.

"Oh~! Sorry~! Michelle, meet Matsuura Kanan and Kurosawa Dia, the loves of my life. Kanan, Dia, meet my cute cousin, Michelle Ricci and her bodyguard, Ross Leone." Mari enthusiastically introduced everyone with exaggerated gestures. Her two lovers walked towards the mini-Mari looking girl and the thin man who was staying quiet beside her.

"Hi there, I am Matsuura Kanan. Nice to meet you kid!" Flashing a smile that made a lot of women in the area stare, the dark blue haired woman introduced herself with confidence.

"I am Kurosawa Dia. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ricci-san." The black haired woman bowed slightly as she politely introduced herself to the younger girl.

"Likewise so, Matsuura-san and Kurosawa-san!" Michelle gave them a small bow and a very bright smile. "It is really a pleasure to finally meet the two woman who made my cousin happy. I have heard a lot of good things about you two."

"Eh? Mari-san, is she really related to you?" Dia turned to her blonde lover, looking surprised. "She is so polite and in control of herself, totally unlike you and your mother."

"Hey, I can be polite and demure too if I want to! Plus, even though she looked pure on the outside, Michelle's real self is a tomboyi-! Yeowch!" Mari smirked to herself before turning into pain as her younger cousin stepped on her foot while still having a bright and pure smile on her face.

Kanan just chuckled at the two blondes before turning to the quiet man beside the younger blonde. She observed that the man was quite short and has a rather effeminate body with Japanese features. His hair was ginger and his eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses. Still, the dark blue haired woman could tell that he too was amused from the two Italians interaction.

From what she could remember, the Ricci heir's bodyguard was supposed to be a woman but maybe that person couldn't come. That woman's name should be 'something' Leone too so maybe this guy was a relative of that bodyguard. Kanan was slightly disappointed that she couldn't meet the person that Mari said to remind her of Chika.

Not wanting to be rude, she approached the man who was just contently observing them with a smile.

"Hello there, Matsuura Kanan here. Nice to meet you!" Kanan introduced herself while holding her hand out for a shake. The man turned to her and put down one of the luggage on the floor before taking her hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Ross Leone, nice to meet you too, Matsuura-san!" The man spoke out with a low voice but with a really charming smile. Kanan couldn't help but stare at him for a moment before her cheeks slightly flushing as she released his hand.

"Oh, yeah! Let me help you with that." The dark blue haired woman diverted her attention on the large pink luggage that was surely Mari's possession. Ross continued to look at Kanan with his mysterious smile before declining.

"No, it's okay. I can handle it, Matsuura-san. It is quite heavy too." The man declined but the dark-haired woman insisted. Kanan went to carry the luggage and was surprised to learn that it was really heavy. She could carry it effortlessly too but it wouldn't be possible if she weren't always working out. This made her wonder how strong was Ross to also carry this and more luggage of the two blondes including his own.

"It is fine, okay? I do work-out so I can handle it, see?" Kanan showed her ease to the bodyguard with a smile. Her muscles slightly straining under the weight and it had shown in her form-fitting blue sweater.

Ross looked at Kanan from feet up to her head before nodding and giving out a smile that was clearly charming. Kanan had been slightly flustered at his checking her body out even with the sunglasses hiding his eyes before giving out an honest compliment. "I definitely could see that."

'This man is really dangerous!' Kanan had thought especially with his charming smiles. The dark blue haired woman turned away from his attention, cheeks slightly red. She knew she wasn't attracted to the young man as she was only attracted to her two lovers but his smile was so bright and sincere that it made her flush. It didn't help that his face was easy on the eyes even if it was kind of effeminate.

Looking back to her two lovers, Kanan noticed that there were some people who had observed their interaction which made her flushed cheeks deepened. Dia was glaring at the two of them or more specifically, at Ross's direction. She was probably trying to tell the man to back off from Kanan, thinking that he was probably flirting with the dark blue haired woman.

Mari was smirking with so much mischief, clearly seeing all of their interactions and would probably tease Kanan later. Her cousin was just shaking her head while sighing at her bodyguard.

The black haired woman aggressively walked to the bodyguard and held out her hand or more likely, thrust her hand out to the man.

"I am Kurosawa Dia and it would be nice to meet you if you could please back off my lovers." Turquoise eyes intensely glared at the man who looked amused more than intimidated.

Ross had reached for his glasses and removed it, revealing bright blue eyes that made his face softer. His smile became more charming now as bright blue eyes accompanied it. "Ross Leone here, Kurosawa-san."

He took her hand and shook it firmly. He released her hand and looked at the black haired woman with such amusement. His blue eyes looked at her, returning her intensity with fascination as he smiled with such warmth.

"There is no need for your worry, Kurosawa-san. Currently, my whole attention is only devoted to my young miss. I was just appreciating your lover's physical prowess as I now would like to appreciate your beauty which is quite lovely. Miss Mari is a very lucky woman for having you two as her lovers." Ross had said to Dia, gently under his low voice.

'Quite a smooth talker this one!' The black haired woman gaped at the man, totally surprised by his response. It had also seemed that she wasn't immune to his charms as she believed to be because she could feel her cheeks heating up. Dia's lips opened then closed trying to say something but nothing at the same time.

Mari couldn't restrain herself anymore and sputtered out a snort before it turned to full-blown laughter. Dia had now fully blushed at her embarrassment and turned to glare at her blonde lover who had tears in her eyes from too much laughing.

"Mari-san, could you please quiet down?" She had rather turned her attention to the blonde who was laughing at her expense.

"B-but Dia! I have never seen you this speechless before! I can't!" The blonde had laughed more while Kanan made her way to Dia's side to calm her down as she was growing more irritated.

The black-haired woman turned to the bodyguard before clearing her throat. "Thank you for that compliment but I would still like to remind you to not seduce my lovers or else. Now, I-I can say that it would be nice to meet you if it would be a strictly platonic relationship."

"Of course, Kurosawa-san. I would never dare to do so." Ross smiled once more under the watchful eyes of the Kurosawa eldest. Dia couldn't help but steal a look at Ross because he reminded her of someone. Someone who was dear to the people she really cared for. He kind of reminds her of Chika, with his sincerity and charm. Or is it their mysterious charisma?

"Hey, Dia. Don't we have an appointment that we should be leaving for?" Kanan reminded the black-haired woman who quickly turned to her watch face blanching.

"Oh no! We're going to be late! We have to hurry!" Dia turned to the exit and ran as her company also followed them quickly. They hastily went to the parking lot and the black-haired woman stopped in front of a certain attention-seeking pink van.

"Here, Mari-san." Dia tossed the keys to the blonde woman as they also reached the vehicle. Mari looked confused as she caught the keys in her hand. She knew her two lovers could drive her lovely minivan. "Kanan-san and I couldn't drive that fast and we have to hurry."

"Oh~! Okay, here." Mari gave the keys to her cousin's bodyguard. With a cheeky grin, "You can drive us, Ross. You should have the skills to make us on time."

The man just nodded with a grin and quickly placed the luggage in the back of the van as Kanan did so too. He then went to the driver's seat and waited for everyone to be comfortable.

"So, where are we heading?" Ross asked the black-haired woman who sat on the passenger seat. Dia programmed to input the address on her phone and let the GPS do its thing.

"Here, just follow the instructions on the phone. So drive quickly because we are really pressed for time, Leone-san." Dia sounded really frazzled while Ross just sat there with a devilish grin.

"Well, then. Let's fasten our seatbelts properly, okay? Especially you Miss Michelle." He said with utmost energy and drove off like a mad man.

* * *

They reached the location alright and even with a few minutes to relax. The van's passenger certainly needed that few minutes because they felt like their life just flashed before their eyes. Except for Ross and Mari who was laughing gleefully, the three women felt like they had melted on their seat.

"So here we are ladies!" Ross announced as he parked them in front of a large dancing studio, a wide satisfied grin was on his lips.

"D-did we just break a few traffic laws?" Dia shakily said on her seat as she took in a breath to calm herself.

"Yep, probably all of them even." Kanan gave out a small laugh while trying to calm her racing heart. She was seated with Mari and her cousin behind them. "And here I thought, Mari that having you drive when we are in a hurry was the worst I experienced."

"Hahaha~! Ah, that was so much fun, Ross~! We have to do that again!" The older blonde was feeling such a rush while the younger one beside her was muttering things in Italian like, "I think I just saw dear mother inviting me to the light."

"Are you mad?" The black-haired woman turned to their driver with an aggravated expression. "We could've died multiple times already."

Ross gave her a confident grin and said in a playful voice, "But we're not, Kurosawa-san. I can drive normally but we wouldn't have reached here on time and also where is the fun in that?"

Dia just gave out a heavy sigh before exiting the van. The others have also followed the woman and they went inside the building. They left the talking to the black-haired woman and the receptionist.

They were led to the receiving area and sat on the couches there before the receptionist informed them to wait for a few minutes. The three lovers sat in one large couch while Michelle and Ross sat together in a love seat by their side.

* * *

Honoka couldn't help but observe the place they were told to wait. From what she had gathered they were inside a dancing studio and it seems to be clear of danger. In her disguise, she knew that they were being observed in the Haneda Airport earlier and she had lost their trackers when she had driven them off.

Feeling like she can relax now, her blue eyes turned to the lovers of her young charge's cousin. It seemed that the three women were really close to each other and complemented each other's personality. Mari was the one leading them with excitement while Kanan was the one to smooth the process. Dia, on the other hand, makes them not go overboard with their actions.

The two women had also reminded Honoka of her old precious friends. The dark blue haired woman reminded her of her senior, Ayase Eli and the black-haired woman gave off a familiar feeling similar to her childhood friend, Sonoda Umi. It was probably because of the two's strictness and manners that Honoka felt their similarity.

The ginger-haired woman couldn't help but try to calm her racing heart. Ever since she had landed, her heart beats so fast because she finally felt that she had come back home. There was nothing more exhilarating than the comfort her body felt from the familiarity of Tokyo.

As she was lost in her thoughts due to nostalgia, Honoka didn't notice that the door had opened and the person that they had been waiting for had come.

Honoka turned to look at the person and her face had frozen and turned paler than ever. Beside her, she could feel that Michelle had grabbed her hand as assurance but it didn't help a thing as she recognized the person in front of them.

It was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair that reached up to her waist, tied in a ponytail. Her figure was fit and her movements were graceful that made her more attractive to the eyes. Her deep blue eyes show maturity as her lips were formed into a charming smile. A gold ring was on her ring finger indicating that the woman was already married.

Honoka couldn't help but stare as she saw this familiar yet unfamiliar woman in front of her. She could never forget that face because she had been searching and staring at her photos when she can throughout these past eight years. She had definitely matured into a beautiful and confident woman.

"Sorry for the wait, Dia-san. Good evening everyone, I am Ayase Eli and it is a pleasure to meet you." The woman spoke with a smile as Honoka just continued to stare at her looking like she had seen a ghost.

'Uh-oh… Welp, I am screwed.' The disguised ginger-haired woman thought as Eli's blue eyes meet her own blue ones.

* * *

Ah, it's finally done! Alcohol is really a good driving force for laziness and winging everything out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Similar

* * *

I don't own the characters or anything about this fiction except the plot and some OC's.

* * *

Ayase Eli had just finished her ballet lessons just in time to refresh herself for her next meeting. As soon as she out of the shower with her towel wrapped around her body, her phone lit up with a text message. A soft smile was placed on her lips as Eli saw that it was from her wife.

 _Non-chan: I have great news, Elicchi! Umi-chan just texted me that she and Kotori-chan would be willing to come for the celebration. That means that we could have our reunion earlier than the usual too now that everyone confirmed they would go. This is so exciting, Elicchi!_

 _Elicchi: That's great! Maki had also confirmed that her beach house would be available for that week too. I am going to meet with Dia and her friends to plan for their accommodations and surprise party._

 _Non-chan: Okay! Just tell me if you need anything else, Elicchi! Come back home to me early, okay? I love you!_

 _Elicchi: I promise, Non-chan. I love you too!_

With a soft smile, the blonde dancer put away her phone and went to change her clothes to something more appropriate for meeting her guests.

Dia Kurosawa was someone who she had known of before in the past but Eli had officially met the younger woman in her studio four years ago. She had known of their school idol group 'Aqours' in the past because Hanayo told the group about them. She had become a fan of those younger girls because they had reminded her of her own group even though it had hurt seeing the young leader of Aqours as she had a similarity to the person they all had lost.

So imagine Eli's surprise when she met the black-haired woman in the event of her hiring teachers for other different styles of dancing. Dia had practiced the Japanese traditional dancing since she was a child and of course, it was only logical for Eli to hire the young woman even though it was only part-time because the black-haired woman still had to take care of their business in Tokyo.

In the course of their work, Eli and Dia had become close to the point that the younger girl had become like a younger sister to her. She was just surprised when she had heard that Dia had two lovers which amused Nozomi greatly. Her wife had also met the black-haired woman and loved to tease her about them especially when Dia's two lovers came to visit for vacation.

Eli had multiple headaches when Nozomi and Mari would get in trouble because of their shenanigans. There was something in the excitable blonde that pushes her wife's age back to her teens and Kanan sometimes would help cause trouble too when she is not busy trying to escape from the two women's groping. Sometimes she had the thought that Dia would die with aneurysm because of how she tried to keep her temper in.

When Dia had asked for a favor of letting her friends meet the members of µ's, Eli had granted her the favor. She was just surprised that all of her friends had accepted but she knew that Nozomi had a hand in that. She is definitely not complaining though because she had missed her friends and would be glad to spend time with them for more than a week.

Eli had readily gone to the reception room with a loose blue long-sleeved shirt and white jogging pants. Her long blonde hair swayed as she walked towards the room. She smiled when she heard her younger blonde friend's loud voice from outside the room. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see two additional people in the room with one looking really similar to Mari.

"Eli-san!" Mari greeted her and was definitely planning to jump on the older blonde but Kanan stopped her by grasping her collar.

"Calm down, Mari. She isn't going anywhere. Sorry about her, Eli-san." The dark blue-haired woman pulled her blonde lover back to stand by the couch.

"Good afternoon, Ayase-san. Thank you for meeting us here." Dia politely greeted her with a smile.

"Dia, I told you to call me Eli already." The older woman pulled the black-haired woman into a brief hug. Even though it's been years since they had met, Dia still admired her which amused Eli.

"Alright, E-Eli-san." Dia had stuttered which made her two lovers' snicker at her expense. She had briefly granted them a glare before looking towards the other two people in their company.

Eli had followed her gaze and saw the two. She obviously noticed the blonde teen who was very similar to Mari though she had green eyes instead of yellow ones. Beside her was a small thin man with the same height as Eli, his hair was ginger hidden by his black beanie and his blue eyes were looking at the blonde woman with something like awe and…was that fear?

"E-Eli-san, I would like you to meet these two. This is Michelle Ricci, Mari-san's younger cousin and her bodyguard, Ross Leone. They would accompany us to the party too." The black-haired woman introduced the two and the older blonde gave out her hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you two. I am Ayase Eli, the owner of this studio and a friend of Dia." She gave the two a bright smile.

"Please take care of us, Ayase-san." Michelle took the older woman's hand firmly while her green eyes were looking at her blue ones with a knowing stare.

"Please take care of us…Ayase-san." Ross had said with his low but trembling voice as he took her hand for a shake. Eli looked at the man with a startled look because of his bright smile.

It was familiar even his hand, Eli had felt some warmth in her heart which was racing. There was something nostalgic about him that she could only associate with the members of µs. She was definitely sure that she had never seen the man before though.

The man quickly let go of her hand but Eli knew that he had her attention. As all of them sat, she couldn't help but look at Ross as Michelle once again took his hand in hers like she was comforting the man.

Dia and Mari had talked to Eli about their plans for the surprise party while Kanan had been trying to calm her two lovers. Or more like, Mari will get a crazy idea like adding dolphins and fireworks for the party and Dia will scold the blonde while Kanan would try to placate her lovers.

Eli would just watch them amused while stealing glances at Ross who she also caught staring at her before he would look away. Besides the ginger-haired man was Michelle who looked like she was having the time of her life and she was just resisting the urge to laugh at everything happening.

After a long discussion of the surprise party and how the former µ's members will get to the venue which was one of the Ohara hotels, they finally reached a consensus.

Eli had suggested that her friends would come to meet Dia's friends in the hotel as a surprise. When she mentioned that, Ross blanched paperwhite and Mari's cousin was shaking him back to reality. The others ignored it but Eli took note of it for some reason. The hotel's location was close to the beach house and Mari would provide the travel services for the two group of friends.

Dia just prayed to the higher beings that Mari or her cousin's bodyguard will not be their driver to the event. The other two had been quiet about any of the planning. The three lovers had noticed some tension between Eli and Ross that it forced the older blonde to stop sneaking glances at the man and focus on the planning.

After their discussion, Dia and her company had stood up to thank Eli for her time.

"I am really indebted to you for this, Eli-san. I am sure that this would really make Chika-san and Ruby happy. Ask for anything and I would gladly do my best to grant it." Dia had bowed in gratitude to the older blonde.

"Don't mind it, Dia. We're friends and also we would be glad to meet your friends too as we had been a fan of your group too." Eli had said with a warm smile to the black-haired woman.

"Don't worry Eli-chan~! I will give all of you an exclusive VIP promo in every hotel of the Ohara family so you can just take it easy with every 'vacation' you will take~!" Mari wiggled her eyebrows to get what she means across to everyone which made her two lovers groan and her younger cousin with her bodyguard laugh.

"I'll just add free scuba diving if any of your friends ever visit Numazu," Kanan added with an apologetic smile probably for her blonde lover.

"There is really no need for that but if there is nothing I can do, we'll just take it." Eli had said to the three lovers. "Well then, it really been fun but I have to get home early today because my wife has been waiting for me."

"Of course, Eli-san. We are also leaving after this. Should we wait for you so we can all leave together?" Dia had offered the older woman who just shook her head as she declines.

"No, I appreciate the thought but you all can go first. I still have to take care of a few things before leaving." Eli had said with a smile.

"Oh right, you four can go first. I still have to talk to Eli-san about the schedule for my classes for the next few weeks. Don't worry, it will only be brief." Dia had told her company and the latter part was for her two lovers.

Ross and Michelle stood first before silently bowing towards Eli who gave them a nod. Her blue eyes followed the bodyguard and her charge. For some reason, there was something bothering her as she watched the blonde teen open the door to leave with the man.

Her heart had been racing and she was filled with the feeling that she doesn't want to let the man go out of her sight. Dia had been talking to her but she was really distracted by what she had been feeling that she couldn't understand the younger woman.

Eli couldn't explain what she was feeling. Her mind told her that she had never seen the ginger-haired man before but there was something instinctual that had been screaming at her. It was something that she had felt a long time ago, it was so similar to-.

Suddenly, Eli had realized what she had been feeling. It was that night. It was the same bad feeling coursing through her veins the night she had watched Honoka leave Nozomi's apartment. She told herself in the past that it was her imagination but look at what happened after.

She had lost a member of her closest friends.

Without noticing it, Eli had run after the bodyguard and grasped his black jacket before he left the room. The man turned and looked at Eli with surprise in his bright blue eyes that was so familiar to the blonde woman, it made her heartache.

That heavy feeling in her chest hurt even more when she watched as Ross's blue eyes became softer looking at her face. "Are you okay, Ayase-san? You're crying." The man had said as he reached his hand up to touch the woman's face but stopped for a reason of his own.

"I-I am?" Eli had reached up one of her hands to her face as she realized that she really was crying. Letting go of the man's jacket, Eli had tried brushing off her tears with her hands.

"I-I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me, Leone-san." Eli's cheeks heated up with embarrassment as she had uttered this. She had just comprehended what she had done especially in front of some audience. She couldn't even raise her head from the floor because she was afraid of their reactions.

"It's okay. Here you can use this instead, Ayase-san." A white handkerchief had appeared in front of Eli's sight. Her head rose up in surprise and she was met with Ross's sincere smile with warm blue eyes. Eli was really puzzled because just seeing the bodyguard's face, she felt lighter and relieved already.

"Ah, t-thanks, Leone-san." The blonde woman stumbled over her words while she couldn't let herself meet the man's eyes any longer. It reminded her the lost blue pair of a certain redhead because it was so similar to the ones that she had seen daily in the group photos.

"No problem, Ayase-san. So can I leave now?" There was a teasing tone in the man's low voice that heated up Eli's cheeks. She was sure that the bodyguard was smirking.

"O-of course. I am really sorry about this, Leone-san." The blonde woman covered her face from mortification.

"That's okay, I know I am kind of irresistible." The bodyguard had told her jokingly with a wink before turning back to the door once more.

"J-just take care of yourself, okay?" Eli had muttered under her breath but the man stopped in his tracks. The blonde woman had cursed that she was sure he had heard her. She was normally confident but something about this guy seems to baffle her senses. He turned slightly with his back to the younger women watching them from the side.

Ross had just given her a brief sad smile with his blue eyes almost tearing up for some reason. This had confused the blonde woman even more but everything was quick and before Eli turned back to reality, the man was gone with his young charge.

The blonde woman turned to the three lovers and she groaned at seeing their faces. Mari was smirking so wide like a cat who caught a canary and was definitely going to savor it. Kanan was just looking at her with awe and a knowing look. Dia though was glaring heatedly at the closed door.

"Oh, I am soooo telling Nozomi-chan about this~!" The blonde Italian told older blonde Russian, her voice dripping with mischief.

Eli just placed her face in her palms and groaned more loudly in despair.

* * *

My muse had just came out of nowhere and slapped me in the face before yelling at me to feed it with an update.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Perspective

* * *

I don't own the characters or anything about this fiction except the plot and some OC's.

* * *

With the click of the door closing, Honoka heaved out a sigh and crouched down on the floor while her teenage mistress was smirking at her full force.

"You know, she has a wife right?" Michelle said in Italian to her bodyguard who looked up to her with alarming blue eyes. They were using a foreign language just in case anyone would be listening to them.

"Are you planning on seducing them into a ménage à trois, Rossa?" The blonde Italian teasingly said to the older woman.

"What?! Of course not! The idea didn't even come to mind!" Honoka stood up and denied it immediately but not before backtracking.

"Not that I don't find her beautiful or anything, I mean. She is very beautiful and I would bet so would be her wife but no, I am not interested in them, Michelle." Awkwardly, Honoka explained her actions to the teenager who was still looking at her amusingly.

"Then, why have you been staring at her all this time if you aren't interested?" Even though Michelle knew the truth, she wanted Honoka to open up to her and explain what she had been feeling.

If anyone would meet the ginger-haired woman, they would've thought that she wore her heart on her sleeve but in reality, it was completely the opposite. Honoka liked to put a mask on her face and just kept everything to herself to not burden others even to the point that she might die from her injuries.

It was up to Michelle and Lara, the younger sister of the idiot's instructor, to take care of Honoka because she wouldn't take care of herself mentally, emotionally, and physically. Lara had even complained that the ginger-haired woman probably got that from her older brother.

"It's just…" Honoka didn't know that Michelle knew of her past and she knew better than to break her word to the girl's father.

"She looked like someone I knew in the past." The older woman slumped and let the teen pat her head in comfort. Honoka let herself indulge in this because staying that room with Eli had been like a roller coaster ride.

* * *

Honoka couldn't help but stare at the older blonde and so did Eli, for some reason. She felt terrified that her former senior had recognized her and was watching her because of that.

The ginger-haired woman just stayed silent with Michelle as she observed Eli. The older woman was sure to become a beauty and Eli really did surpass the expectations. She had the looks, the body, and the allure that her maturity had brought to her.

Honoka was elated that her old friend was really happy with her actions and words. The bodyguard knew that her other senior had a lot to do with the happiness in Eli's smile and she couldn't help but be sad that she wasn't there to witness it.

She had been wary because of the older woman's sneaking glances but as the time pass through, Honoka was sure that Eli hadn't recognized her. It was to her shock though that when they were leaving, the older woman had grabbed her jacket to stop her.

Honoka's heart was racing with fear and excitement so she slowly turned to her former senior. Imagine her surprise to see the blonde woman tearing up in front of her. The ginger-haired woman had wanted to grab Eli in a tight hug but she also remembered that she was 'Ross Leone', a stranger.

She was not Kousaka Honoka, the innocent teenage girl and the leader of µ's. She had thrown that away to survive in the mafia world. She was now Rossa Leone, the bodyguard of Michelle Ricci. A person who is willing to protect what's important to her.

Rossa Leone is just a stranger to Ayase Eli, utmost she is an acquaintance under the guise of Ross Leone. She could only act like one to one of the most precious people in her life. She gave her a handkerchief and joked around to make the older blonde woman more comfortable.

"J-just take care of yourself, okay?" Honoka's heart almost burst with the affection she had felt for Eli. It has been a long time since she had heard of those words in her own language. It reminded her of the distant past where she would push herself and the older blonde woman would say it to her.

Honoka turned to Eli with a smile on her lips. There were so many things that she wanted to say to her old friend. Many things that she wanted to do to Eli to prove that she was finally back home. The ginger-haired woman couldn't do it though. Wouldn't is probably more accurate because she had wanted to protect her former senior, for her to be safe.

After that, Michelle and Honoka had left the room before the ginger-haired bodyguard just crouched in a daze.

* * *

Dia, Kanan, and Mari had exited the room headed to the reception area where they found Michelle watching her bodyguard chatting up the receptionist. The poor woman was blushing under Ross's charm and had been loving it especially since he had that bright smile of his directed to her.

The black-haired woman couldn't help but groan while Kanan just patted her lover on her back to calm her down. Mari though just went to her cousin and laughed at her exasperated expression.

"Shiny~! Has she always been like that?" Mari asked the younger blonde in Italian with curiosity and amusement.

"Yep. She had even charmed some of the faculty members of my school and if rumors were to be true, she probably slept with two of them." Michelle replied to her cousin with disgust. She definitely didn't like hearing about her 'pet's escapades'.

Mari couldn't help but laugh out loud when she heard that. The bodyguard of her cousin was really interesting. She was actually surprised when she heard the older woman's 'male' voice. She knew that Rossa was a singer but she didn't know that she could actually use that range so naturally.

The two blondes watched as Dia stomped over to the ginger-haired bodyguard and basically pulled 'his' ears as she ranted about having self-control. They both snickered at the situation as Ross' pouted at the reprimand.

"Can you please not flirt with every living being that breathes?" Dia complained as she pulled older man by the ear to the direction of their companions.

"What? But I haven't flirted with anyone yet? I was just being friendly." Ross, a legal adult, was pouting like a child as 'he' let the black-haired woman drag 'him'. It looked cute on 'him' for some reason.

Dia had released 'him' when they were in front of their group who was already outside of the studio and currently, watching them with mirth. The black-haired woman leaned closely towards the bodyguard who raised 'his' hands and bends 'his' back for some personal space. As soon as the door had closed, Dia had continued her rant to the ginger-haired 'man'.

"Not flirting, eh? Well, you were certainly super friendly with my girlfriend and me earlier. Also what is up earlier with Ayase-san?! Might I remind you, she is a married woman! Now, you are also going after the receptionist!" Dia indignantly said to Ross.

"But I wasn't really flirting Kurosawa-san! I was just being friendly with everyone and I didn't even start the conversation with Ayase-san. She was the one who grabbed me." Ross had protested to the woman who was trying to intimidate 'him'.

"And also," Ross had straightened 'his' back making them face to face so closely that Dia could feel 'his' breath. Her own had hitched though when the bodyguard lifted her chin to face 'him'.

"You would be able to tell if I was flirting or not once I do so." The ginger-haired 'man' had said huskily and 'his' blue eyes darkened as 'he' smirked mischievously. Dia's face became flushed before she took a step back to distance herself from Ross.

A warm body hugged the black-haired woman and she knew that it was Mari by the stature. Dia's lover was smirking back at Ross but her yellow eyes looked threatening. The blonde was always been the jealous one out of the three in their relationship.

"She is mine and Kanan's lover, Ross. You can't do that." Mari said it with a chilling tone. The ginger-haired 'man' lifted 'his' hands in surrender and just gave them an innocent smile.

"But as I said, I wasn't flirting." Ross just chuckled before heading towards Michelle. Kanan was hiding her laugh behind her hand before curbing it because of Dia's glare.

"Now, Miss Michelle. Shall we? I know these three have plans to acquaint with each other after this so we should leave them to do so." Ross said out loud for all of them to hear which made the lovers blush and Michelle laugh at 'his' audacity.

"Yes, we shall. It was really nice meeting you all, Kurosawa-san. Matsuura-san. Farewell, let's meet up again in a later time. I still haven't had the chance to interrogate you two yet." Michelle said in a demure tone but it made Mari laugh seeing her two lovers' stunned expression.

"Will you two be okay?" the blonde woman asked her cousin's bodyguard. The redhead had just responded with a nod and a smile before going off to the van to get their luggage and heading to the street waving for a taxi.

"Just text me if you had reached the hotel okay, Michelle?" Mari told her cousin who just nodded and went to follow the ginger.

Once they see the two enter the vehicle and drove off, the three lovers began to walk towards the attention-seeking van.

"Well, today has been interesting, isn't it~?" Mari commented as with a smile as she held her lovers' hands in hers.

"Interesting would not be the word that I would be using. I think I just had a migraine." Dia said grouchily as she looked at the side. It made her two lovers laugh by her side and Kanan just squeezed her hand as comfort.

"Today was something indeed though," Kanan added before grabbing the keys from Mari's hands. "And we are not spicing it up more with your driving, Mari."

Mari pouted but acquiesced her keys to the dark blue-haired woman who opened the driver's seat and sat on it. As soon as the three had situated themselves, they headed off to for their long-awaited dinner.

* * *

It's finally August which is when our beloved leaders are going to celebrate their birthdays once more.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Behind

* * *

I don't own the characters or anything about this fiction except the plot and some OC's.

* * *

Ohara Hotel Tokyo Branch,

A taxi stopped in front of the building and a thin young man exits to open the door for his charge. He assisted a young blonde teen before carrying out their luggage out of the trunk. After that, the taxi went away and an attendant came to them.

"Good evening, Young Miss Ricci and Mister Leone. I'll guide you to your accommodation. Should I call some assistance for your belongings?" The attendant bowed slightly in greeting.

"Don't worry, Ross can handle this much at least. Just lead the way." Michelle smiled at the sigh that her 'pet' had released. The attendant nodded and led the way to the elevator.

The three had reached the highest floor and entered one of the suites reserved for special guests like the Ohara family members or in this case the extended family, Ricci family.

"Here is your key card and if you lost it, you can just ask for replacements at the receptionist's desk. If you need anything, just give a call for service and also the dinner will be served by 7 o clock in the evening." The attendant informed them before bowing and leaving them.

As soon as the door was closed, Honoka asked Michelle to wait in the doorstep for a little while. She searched the place for bugs or spy cameras and even planted bombs. It was her responsibility towards her young charge, of course. When nothing seems amiss, she returned to Michelle.

"Everything seems fine, Michelle. Just, stay away from the windows right now. We have some men sweeping around the area for your safety." The ginger-haired woman said as they entered the place.

"Hm~, you are being extra careful now, Rossa." Michelle commented as she sat on one of the sofas. Honoka entered their respective rooms and place their luggage there before returning to her charge. She sat beside the young teen and held her hands.

"Of course I am, Michelle. I-I can't even imagine what I would do if you ever get hurt in my watch!" Honoka dramatically said and even had some fake tears out for more impact.

Michelle gave her a deadpan stare before saying, "That really doesn't work on me, you know? And also, act around your age if we are in public."

Honoka gave her a teasing smile before laughing brightly. "Sorry. It's just fun to play around once in a while. I am still young, you know. In my mind and my heart."

"Young? You mean like mentally 12?" Michelle teased the ginger-haired woman who gave her a cute pout.

"Hey, I don't want to hear that from a brute acting like a demure lady for good impress-Ouch!" Honoka gave out a yelp when the young blonde stepped on her foot with a grim smile on her face.

"You were saying?" Michelle ground more on her 'pet's foot.

"I was saying that you are a very beautiful girl with impressive qualities and anyone would be lucky to have you." Honoka hurriedly said as she gave out a charming smile even though her foot was in pain.

The blonde teen released her foot and looked at her with exasperation. "It's because you spout out those phrases that lead you into trouble."

"Eh? I was just being honest though?" Honoka tilted her head in question.

Michelle gave her a side look and before turning back to the television. "And I don't know if that is even worse."

Serious blue eyes looked at Michelle for a moment before giving out a warm smile. The ginger-haired woman patted the blonde teen on the head. "Yosh! Yosh! Thanks for worrying about me though."

"Who said I am worried about you?" Michelle grunted but didn't move away from Honoka's touch.

The moment was disrupted when the ginger-haired woman received a message on her phone. She read it and stood from the sofa to walk towards the large window. She removed her bonnet and let her long hair down.

"What are you doing, Rossa? Didn't you say that it's dangerous to be near the window right now?" Michelle was confused by her 'pet's' action.

A warm smile came to her face. Blue eyes became steel as she formed a gun shape in her hand and gestured shooting it.

"I am just admiring the moon, Michelle. It's finally safe to come here."

* * *

 _On a rooftop of a building in front of the Ohara Hotel in Tokyo,_

 _A middle-aged man was lying down and was looking through his scope for his target. He was lying down with a sniper rifle in his hand. His targets were a ginger-haired man and a young blonde teen from an opposing group. He knew that they were inside this building from the reports. The bodyguard was surely impressive. They had been following them since they landed at the airport and had lost them when the man took care of the van._

 _They only found them because they were watching every Ohara Hotels in the vicinity of Tokyo._

 _As a sniper, he was used to waiting for a long time for his target to appear. So imagine his surprise when one of his targets came to the window and it seems that they can see him. What he thought was a guy turned out to be a girl with long ginger hair._

 _Through his scope, he watched her look at him with a warm smile but cold eyes. She formed her hand to a gun and fired in his direction._

 _Suddenly, a gun clucked behind him and without wasting any time, fired at his head. The sniper couldn't even react and was dead in no time. His last glance at his killer was a blonde man with blue eyes looking at him._

* * *

A knock came from the door of the suite and Honoka came to the door to look at the peephole. A wide smile came to her lips as she recognized who the visitor was and she opened the door for them.

"Vince!" Honoka hugged the blonde man outside their door. "It's so nice to see you!"

The blonde man returned the hug with equal force. A huge smile was painted on his lips. "WAH! Rossa, I've missed you so much. How are you doing, you devil?"

"Mou, who are you calling the devil, Vince?" The ginger-haired woman pouted as she released the older man from her hug.

"You, of course. I heard a lot from Lorenzo." Vince said with a smile.

"I didn't know that Lorenzo liked to gossip about me," Honoka noted as she looked at her master's lover.

Vince was the one of Oro Sciabola's best spy and he was stationed in Japan. He was also Lorenzo's lover and had taken care of Honoka like a little sister in the past. When the black-haired Italian goes overboard in Honoka's training, Vince will intercept for her.

It usually saved her life that's why Honoka was in debt with Vince too. When Honoka saved Lorenzo's life, her debt was paid. For Vince, Lorenzo and Lara were his first priority more than his own life.

"What are you doing here though? I thought the job was done?" Honoka asked the blonde man. Vince had sighed though.

"Boss wanted to give you a message. He sent me to tell you that you have a concert tomorrow night in an underground bar in Akihabara." Vince scratched the back of his neck before sighing.

"Ehhhh?! That's really cutting it! I didn't even practice a song since I thought I was on vacation." The ginger-haired woman slumped on the doorway, dark clouds looming over her.

"It was a surprise concert and the staff already prepared everything so that all you had to do was sing." Vince patted the young woman on the shoulder to placate her. "Boss also added that since this is a surprise concert, the money that you'll receive will be double of the normal."

"It's certainly is a surprise but I'll take it." A bright smile came over Honoka's face as soon as she heard the deal.

Throughout the years that she had worked for her debt, she had adopted the attitude of a loan shark. As long as she can squeeze out more money from the other party, she is willing to do almost any job.

"I knew you'd say that. Here, the schedule and your set have already been written there." The blonde man gave out a folder for Honoka to take. "Oh, and you can bring some guests over with Miss Michelle."

"Oh, I see. She'd be delighted to know that. Also, Vince, what about the things I asked you for?" The ginger-haired woman asked excitedly like a puppy.

Vince grinned at Honoka and pat her on the head to calm her down. "Oh, that? It's all done. I'll deliver it to you tomorrow morning."

"Thanks! Oh also, I'm borrowing two of your men tomorrow. I'm going to guide Michelle around Akihabara." Honoka added before the man moved to leave.

"I'll send them to you with the items. Have fun tomorrow, Rossa." The blonde man waved goodbye and finally left. Honoka closed the door and entered the room, humming happily like a kid.

"What's up with you, Rossa? Did you flirt with the service waiter?" Michelle looked at the ginger-haired woman who beamed at her.

"Nope. We have some plan tomorrow and it's going to be fun." Honoka grinned at the younger woman in front of her.

* * *

I was bombarded with school works so I couldn't do any chapter last year. I'll chase after my pending chapters. A chapter for every month I missed I guess.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Morning

* * *

I don't own the characters or anything about this fiction except the plot and some OC's.

* * *

Ohara Hotel Tokyo Branch,

It was a bright morning and a light rasp on the suite's door woke a certain ginger-haired woman. Still sleepy, she quickly put on an orange shirt and some black pants. Looking like a presentable slob, she looked through the people only to find two of her "brothers" standing outside their door.

"Oh! Good morning, are you the ones that Vince had sent for us?" Honoka gave them a grin which gave the two burly men shivers in their spines. This was their first time meeting the infamous Ginger Devil and they have heard rumors about her. Even though the woman in front of them looked like a youthful adult, she had done a lot of missions that had given her the reputation on the same level as the grim reaper.

They definitely heard that her cheerful smile was the last thing that her targets witnessed on their death. It became even scarier to the men the fact that there is no malice but just warmth in the ginger-haired woman's smile.

"Yes, sir. We will accompany you and the Young Mistress to Akihabara and also be your guide to your underground concert." One of the two men answered which Honoka nodded to.

"Oh yeah, did Vince gave you something for me?" Honoka excitedly asked the two and one of them gave a small gift box to her. The ginger-haired woman almost vibrated on the tiled floor which where she stood because of her excitement.

"You two, just wait for us here outside and I'll be preparing our lady for our stroll." The two followed her orders and valiantly guarded the suite's door. Inside, a girlish squeal was heard and the two bodyguards outside wisely ignored that.

"Come on, Michelle. You have to wake up or we won't have enough time to tour around Akihabara." Honoka shook her charge who stubbornly hid under the fluffy blankets, silently protesting against the ginger-haired woman.

"Why should it be in this ungodly hour, Rossa?!" the blonde teen whined before facing Honoka with green eyes glaring.

The ginger-haired woman tilted her head in confusion. "Ungodly hour? It's already nine, Michelle." If it were the pre-kidnapped Honoka, she would also react the same as Michelle. Unfortunately, she had been trained by Lorenzo to wake up at the real ungodly hours of the morning. It means who basically wakes up a person at two in the morning when the said person just sleeps for an hour.

Honoka also attained a new skill where she can take a sleep anywhere to get back the sleep she lost. Her trainer was baffled when he witnessed her sometimes sleeping on a couch while surrounded by the bodies of their targets.

"Come on, Michelle!" Now, even the ginger-haired bodyguard whined back to the stubborn teenager in the bed. "If you get up now, I'll show you something really interesting later."

The younger woman narrowed her eyes at Honoka who simply smiled back. Michelle sighed in annoyance before sitting up on the bed.

"This should really be interesting, Rossa. Also, I'm hungry for food and some coffee. Order me some." Michelle brushed her blonde hair off her shoulders.

"Okay, but you should be dressed once I come back, Michelle." Without hearing an answer from the teenager, Honoka quickly left for their food service.

Once the ginger-haired woman came back carrying food, she saw the blonde Italian already dressed up for their outing. Honoka had also changed for more casual clothing consisting of a thick brown leather jacket over a simple turtle neck shirt and some black pants paired with black shoes. She had also worn a reddish wig and her breast was wrapped up to make her look like a young man.

Meanwhile, Michelle looked like a teen going on a date. The blonde-haired girl was wearing a white piece dress with a cute bolero jacket covering her shoulders. Her long hair was tied into a ponytail giving her a more youthful look. Honoka definitely thinks that this girl will grow up breaking hearts in the future.

"So, Rossa. What do you think? Do I look beautiful?" The blonde teen asked her 'pet's opinion, excitedly.

Honoka gave Michelle a warm smile and pat her head. "Yeah, you looked very pretty, Michelle."

The bright smile directed at her made the younger girl's cheeks warm. It's really unfair that Honoka was blessed with that level of charm even though she was pretty clueless about that charisma of hers.

"Let's eat first so we can go." Honoka pulled the younger girl to the table in the balcony where she set their breakfast.

"You said, you have something you want to show me?" Michelle sat on one of the chairs as she overlooked the morning city of Tokyo. The skyscraping buildings give the city a different ambiance unlike the traditional feel of Italy's buildings. It was a new experience for the blonde-haired teen.

Honoka quickly grinned as she touched her neck and pressed something under her collar.

"So, what do you think?" A husky male voice came out of the ginger-haired woman's lips which made Michelle's eyes widened. Sure, Honoka can lower her voice to that of a guy's register but it was still slightly high and it needed concentration. Now, with whatever was hiding under the ginger-haired woman's collar, she didn't need to strain her voice to match a male voice.

It totally came out as a soft husky voice of an energetic young man which was the image that Honoka was aiming for.

"I can't believe that Vince actually wasted money in creating that." Michelle knew that story behind that device. Since Vince was a spy, the ginger-haired woman shared some manga with the older man. It was about a high school detective turning into an elementary with spy gadgets.

Honoka clearly gave the Italian man the idea of a voice changer device. Now, the older woman had a larger selection on how to flirt with people, something that she clearly doesn't even need.

"Eh? Isn't it amazing that we have been able to create a fantasy into a reality? Aren't you amazed, Michelle?" The ginger-haired woman looked disappointed in her charge's lack of reaction.

"What amazed me is that you people actually spent time over that." Michelle couldn't help but sigh. She was sure there was a lot of money spent on the voice changer device. She really should just learn to ignore how her people spend their money on their things.

"Aw, It's fine. It was all of Vince's fund that was used for this. I didn't spend a thing and he wanted a test subject so I volunteered so that I could actually use it." Honoka mischievously smiled as she took a bite on her bread.

"I didn't even know that there was a possibility for it to explode once I put it around my neck. Well, now that it didn't happen, I don't need to worry about it, I guess." The ginger-haired woman casually said that she could've died which made Michelle react with a facepalm.

"You know what? Rossa, just… sometimes think about what you are doing. Please. If not for your safety, do it for my nerves okay?" The blonde-haired teen said to Honoka with an exasperated sigh.

This made the 26 years old woman react with a childish grin and a peace sign while saying no promises.

* * *

On the other side of Tokyo, in a simple apartment

A black-haired woman woke up with a groan due to the sunlight passing through the curtains. She sat up from the bed and the blanket that was covering her fell over, revealing her naked state.

Another groan came from under a pillow and an arm wrapped around the thin waist of the black-haired woman.

"Nico-chan, don't go. Stay with me." The person under the bed whined which made the other woman smile.

'Maki is really like a spoiled child in the morning.' Nico thought as she brushed her hand on the crimson hair of the younger woman.

"You know that I can't right? I still have a lot to settle with Hanayo so that we can come over for the annual reunion." The black-haired woman placed a kiss on Maki's forehead before she left the bed.

The crimson-haired woman pouted before wrapping more of her body with the blanket as she admired her lover's form in the morning light.

"Oh yeah, have you heard from Eli that we were going to meet up with a few friends of hers?" Nico turned around to face the crimson-haired woman.

"Yeah, they're the ones who Hanayo fawn over back in our college years, right? I answered Eli that if you're going, I'll be going as well." Maki answered as she snuggled on Nico's pillow.

"Then, you're definitely going, Maki. Cause an idol cannot hide from a fan's love." Nico gave the crimson-haired woman a wink and her famous cutesy smile. "Oh, Maki. I almost forgot to say that I'll be going home late. I was requested for an impromptu concert at Akihabara."

"Okay, but I'll be waiting for you, Nico-chan." The younger woman responded sleepily because she had just come home from her night shift.

"I know you would." The black-haired woman gave her lover a really warm and soft smile. She knew that she could never love another woman as much as the one in front of her. She didn't think that this would've happen when they first met. Now she could only thank the person responsible for letting them meet in the first place.

'Honoka, thank you.' Nico thought as she looked at where she hid that black box with a certain ring.

* * *

Another one. I just watched the video with Snow Halation from the 9th anniversary and I almost cried at a public place.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Strolling

* * *

I don't own the characters or anything about this fiction except the plot and some OC's.

* * *

It was bustling in Akihabara as usual. A person could see a lot of interesting things around that place. Billboards with anime, idols and actresses, walking maids, gadget shops, and shops focused on anime, manga, and games merchandise. It was certainly the heaven on earth for otakus and it was Honoka's home.

The ginger-haired woman breathes in the air and grabbed her pumping heart to calm it down. 'I still have a job to do and I'm not still free.'

"Come on, Michelle." She offered her arm which the blonde-haired girl attached on. "I'm giving you a tour all over Akihabara. Just ask what you want and my 'brothers' will get it for you."

"Well then, I want a double date with you, Ross-kun~!" An arm grabbed on Honoka's free arm and there came the other blonde Italian woman accompanied by her black-haired lover.

"Eh? Mari-sama? What are you doing here?" The ginger-haired woman was surprised by the two's appearance.

"Dia and I were on a date then I saw you two and decided that we'll crash on your date~." Mari gave the other woman a mischievous smile while still grabbing on her arm. Her other hand was also holding unto a disgruntled Dia's arm.

"And, of course, this is without my consent." The black-haired woman grumbled under her breath.

"Oh, they're joining us, Michelle. Is that okay with you?" Honoka asked her charge.

"Of course, its fine, Ross. Sorry, I forgot my manners. Good morning, Mari-chan, and Kurosawa-san." The younger Italian bowed towards them as a greeting.

"Why can't you be like them, Mari-san?" Dia pulled her lover's cheek which made the blonde-haired woman pout.

"Don't be fooled by my cousin, Dia! That's only a facade because inside her is a gori-Eowch!" Mari was cut off when her cousin came over to her and twisted her sides.

"You were saying something, Mari-chan?" Michelle looked at her cousin with a glaring smile.

"I'm saying nothing, dear sweet cousin." Mari pulled away from the younger Italian and hugged her lover's waist.

"Oh, and here I thought you would rather enjoy staying in bed today." Honoka gave them a teasing smile.

"Actually~! I would prefer that option but unfortunately, something came up. Also, Dia was getting-!" The black-haired woman slapped her hand over Mari's mouth and hid her reddening face with her other hand.

"Getting?" The ginger-haired woman tilted her head innocently as she asked for the continuation.

"Getting nowhere near our business." Dia glared at the bodyguard who laughed and raised her arms in surrender.

"I see. Where is Matsuura-san? It's unlikely that you three would separate since you just got home, Mari-sama." Honoka asked once she noticed the missing person of the trio.

"She's meeting some of our friends and will follow us later. So, what are you planning in doing?" Mari asked the other two as they started to walk. All of them ignored the two men following from behind.

"Well, we were planning on going around some shops before finally having lunch in a maid café. Oh, and I also planned to show Michelle the Kanda Myoujin shrine, she has been wanting to go there for quite a while." Honoka responded as she walked beside her young charge.

"I mean, since Ross had shown me the legendary school idols µ's and their story, I wanted to go there!" Michelle smiled brightly while the ginger-haired body scratched her cheek with slight embarrassment.

It was from that time when she wanted to brag about her friends because Umi had just won an award about her novel. She had enthusiastically introduced them to the fifteen-year-old Michelle who was just currently diving in the otaku culture.

"I see. I see. So you two are also fans of the truly wonderful legendary school idol group, µ's!" Dia suddenly closed up to the Honoka and Michelle's face. Her turquoise eyes brimming with brightness and her hands were clenched together with overjoy.

The other two just smiled blankly at Dia's reaction while Mari just sighed at the back and shook her head. "Dia has been a huge fan of µ's since we were in middle school. When she hears about them, she gets like that."

"Michelle-san! Let me guide you to the places where the legendary µ's had embarked on their wonderful journey." The black-haired woman grabbed Michelle's hand in enthusiasm.

"Well, that seems great! Ross, can we?" The blonde Italian teen turned back to her bodyguard. Ross just smiled indulgently and gave her a nod before saying, "As long as it's not until the evening, we have an event remember?"

"Of course, I am good at time management," Dia responded seriously before starting to lead their group. "To start this journey, we must first go to the place where µ's had started, let's go to Otonokizaka High School!"

Honoka froze when she heard the place and her heart started to pump faster. Even now, she still couldn't believe that she had finally returned to Japan. Hearing a place so familiar to her and being able to go there, she gets nostalgic and excited.

Seeing that school would finally convince her that she was finally home.

"What are you doing, Ross-kun? We are leaving." Mari called out to the ginger-haired bodyguard when she noticed that they haven't followed yet.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about some bread." Honoka gave the younger woman a warm smile as she started to follow the group.

"Still, I couldn't believe that you are a fan of µ's." Mari teasingly said.

Honoka laughed a little then replied. "Well, I was still here when the group performed."

"Then you became a fan like that~?" Mari questioned, she wanted to know her cousin's mysterious bodyguard. Even in disguise, she felt familiar to the blonde-haired woman.

"Something like that," Honoka replied with a smile. 'Or more like I was one of them.'

"I just remembered~! You're going to have an event later?" Mari turned to the ginger-haired woman with an excited smile. "Can we come?"

"Sure, you can also bring Matsuura-san or some of your friends with you later. I would like to meet them too." The bodyguard quickly agreed with her.

"I am expecting a lot from the Ginger Devil, Ross-kun~!" The blonde woman gave Honoka a teasing smile which she returned.

"I hope to meet your expectation, Mari-sama."

* * *

The four had reached the Otonokizaka High School Road. There was a long flight of stairs in front of them that made Honoka felt her heart bursting. It was beating fast as her blue eyes glistened like she was going to tear up.

Unnoticed, Michelle was watching the ginger-haired woman with a soft smile before turning to the front.

"These stairs lead to the famous all-girls school of Otonokizaka. This is the alma mater of the µ's. Now, shall we head up?" Dia introduced it to them with a beaming smile.

The three women followed the excited black haired woman. Mari couldn't help but chuckle on how child-like her lover was right now. Honoka wanted to run up the stairs but she controlled herself. She was slightly scared of what she'll see. Michelle held her hand from the side and the ginger-haired woman gave back a thankful smile.

"This is Otonokizaka High School," Dia said to them with a proud smile as the three reached up the stairs.

The school was still the same as ever. Its structure, the same ambiance, and its traditional sense. It still stood and few students were entering and exiting the school.

'This is the school we saved.' Upon seeing it, Honoka wanted to tear up. Her chest was heavy but it was filled with warmth. In the back of her mind, few memories with her loved ones passed through,

How once the nine of them passed through the gates, leaving the school together. Or how they stayed up late to work through the student council works, leaving the lights up in those windows. How she could still remember how beautiful Umi and Kotori were under those sakura trees as they walked for their morning class.

Her numbing heart was bursting with these memories and Honoka wanted more to fill in the longing she had in the past eight years that she had been gone. Even if these are the only things she'll have when she comes back, the ginger-haired woman would be satisfied. It would mean that she had come home after all those years of pain, sadness, and longing.

"Are you okay?" The hand holding hers tightened as Michelle asked her quietly. The ginger-haired woman still stared at the school, fixated.

"I'm more than okay. I'm happy, Michelle." Honoka said to the younger woman with a bright grin.

* * *

A/N: I've been listening nonstop about Yume no tobira, the song brings me back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Otonokizaka

* * *

I don't own the characters or anything about this fiction except the plot and some OC's.

* * *

"So how about we explore it this time, Dia?" Mari proposed as they stood outside the school's gate. "Last time we went here, we only stood outside. I think it would be allowed under the impression that my cousin was scouting the school to transfer here."

"It might work but we have a problem with that." The black-haired woman responded. "Leone-san is a guy, it would be weird for him to enter an all-girls school."

"Oh right. I'll just say that I am your relative, Kurosawa-san. It won't work with Mari-sama or Miss Michelle since I looked like a Japanese person." Honoka smiled brightly because she wanted to see the inside of the school.

"We can also leave those two guys outside here to guard too." She waved towards the almost non-existing 'brothers' of hers.

"No, that would also be a problem. We don't look alike to be cousins or anything close to that." The black-haired woman responded.

"What's the problem here?" A cheery voice came from behind them. The four women turned back to see an orange-haired woman standing behind them. Her long hair was flowing from her back and her chartreuse eyes were full of curiosity looking at them. She was wearing a red jersey with a white shirt under and red running pants paired with running shoes.

"Who might you be, Miss?" Dia asked skeptically towards the beautiful stranger in front of them. The woman in front of them seems older than her and Mari but younger than their ginger-haired companion.

"Oh, I am a part-time teacher at this school. How about you girls?" The energetic orange-haired woman walked towards them closer and stopped in front of Honoka whose eyes were widely staring at her.

"We want to check out this school because my cousin here," Mari answered the woman's inquiries and pulled Michelle to her side, "Wants to transfer here~."

"I see! How about you two?" The woman asked the black-haired woman and the ginger-haired man in front of them.

"I am accompanying her." Dia pointed at the older blonde woman beside her.

"And, I am accompanying her." Honoka pointed at Michelle and gave her head a little pat.

"Hm, I see. Well, maybe I can give you in for a tour? It seems I am a little early for our club meeting today." The orange-haired woman stepped in front of the opened gate.

"Wouldn't it be a bother?" The black-haired woman asked in concern since they were strangers. Though as she said this, they were already following the orange-haired woman.

"Mn~! It's fine!" The woman gave them a wide toothy grin. "Oh yeah. Let me introduce myself, I am Hoshizora Rin, the trainer for the track and field here."

"Ehhhh-?!" Dia exclaimed when she heard it. She quickly grabbed the other woman's hand and introduced herself in a hurry.

"I am Kurosawa Dia! I'm a huge fan of µ's! Oh my god, I can't believe I am meeting another one of the legends here! You are the most athletic member of µ's and also one of the most in-demand physical trainers in the whole city! Please give me your autograph!" All of a sudden, the black-haired woman also produced a set of an autograph board and a pen.

'Was she always ready for this?' Honoka couldn't help but think about it.

"I heard about you! You're one of Eli-chan's junior! Hello, nice to meet you!" Rin said as she gave her signature to Dia. Once that was over, Dia shivers in bliss from the side that made Michelle and Honoka look at her in a deadpanned stare.

"Ayase-san was also a member of µ's, right? Why was she like that earlier?" Michelle couldn't help but ask her older cousin.

"It's like she was already used to Eli-chan's presence. It was the same reaction when she first saw Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan though~." The older blonde answered her before walking towards her exhilarated lover and shaking her back to the mortal world.

Rin laughed at them from the side and said in a happy tone, "You girls are interesting. So how about you all, what's your name?"

"I am Michelle Ricci, I am pleased to meet you, Hoshizora-san." The youngest of them bowed towards the orange-haired woman.

"Shiny~! I am Ohara Mari, Michelle's cousin, and Dia's lover." Mari gave out her hand and Rin shook it as a greeting.

The orange-haired woman looked at the quiet young man by the side. The man looked at her with a happy expression but Rin could feel a tinge of fear from him.

"I am Ross Leone, Miss Michelle's servant." Honoka introduced herself in her disguise and walked towards Rin. She gave out a hand and waited for the orange-haired woman to take it. Once she did, Honoka lowered her body and gave a kiss on the top of Rin's hand. "It was a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman in my lifetime." She finished it with a beautiful soft smile.

Everyone was silently staring at the two before the youngest of them gave herself a facepalm. Dia looked flabbergasted while Mari was looking at the situation like she was very amused by it. The older blonde Italian was right in the sense that interesting things seem to follow the ginger-haired woman. 'She's like Chikacchi in that regard.'

"Eh?!...Uhm…" Rin was looking at 'Ross' with a flustered expression. Her cheeks were hot and her heart skipped a beat for a moment there. She already had a lover but she was still weak against those compliments. Rin can now have the confidence in her looks but sometimes things like this happen and her brain would short-circuit itself.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Dia, in a flash, was between Rin and Honoka. She pulled the 'man' cheeks and scolded her. "Can you not taint every living being with your flirt? First, Eli-sama and now Hoshizora-sama? Have some respect for the Legends, you!"

"It hwurts, Kurosawa-san!" Honoka complained and when the black-haired woman released her cheeks, she gave them a pout. "I was just being friendly and giving Hoshizora-san here an honest compliment."

"Your shamelessness has no bounds. No one here would believe that statement. Really. We need to correct the meaning of the word friendly in your vocabulary because there seems to be something wrong with it." Dia gave out intense glare and heaved out an aggrieved sigh. She looked tired interacting with Honoka.

"Um." Rin disturbs the two which made all of them look at her. She scratched her cheek and looked at Honoka before turning away with a shy expression. "Thanks for the compliment, Leone-san but I already have a fiancée whom I love very much."

"Un! Congratulations! That's great for you!" Honoka sincerely said with a wide grin and a thumbs up. She was watching her old friend with a warm look in her eyes because she was happy for her and Hanayo.

Rin was shocked for a moment before giving out a laugh. She was thinking that 'Ross' would be upset but it was completely the opposite. The 'man' was just playing around. "Thanks, Leone-san."

"I can't take this guy." Dia gave out a tired sigh and to think that it was just morning yet and she already expended so much energy.

"Now that the theatre was done, I am so excited to enter~!" Mari clapped her hand and held on Dia's arm, pulling her inside the school.

The two lovers entered first and Michelle, with Honoka by her side, followed next. Rin watched them for a moment before shaking her head and trailed after the group.

* * *

Hoshizora Rin was leading their group of five inside the high school. She had only met these women for just a while and she became interested in them especially the lean young man that goes under the name of 'Ross Leone.'

She couldn't explain why but her chartreuse eyes always followed the ginger-haired man. She was doing it subconsciously and she felt like she could trust him. He kind of reminds her about their late friend.

Rin had been watching 'Ross' interact with the people around him. His ginger hair and his bright blue eyes were like a dead ringer of _her_. The way how he was so cheery and how he smiled at them only makes her heart clench for something familiar. He was calmer and taller like _she_ probably would have been if _she_ had the chance to grow up with them.

The orange-haired woman also observed how 'Ross' looked at the whole school. His blue eyes became softer as they walked through the halls. Rin had also guided them through the Archery Hall. The man's face showing an expression that made Rin's heart heavy. Instinctively, she knew that this man wasn't simple.

From her time as a physical trainer, the orange-haired woman knew that 'Ross's body looked lean but it was tight full of muscles. The way he carried himself also looked relaxed but from Rin's guess, he was like a coiled spring, ready to move anytime. She had seen this from retired soldiers or bodyguards that once came to her for some help in rehabilitation.

Rin was still looking at 'Ross' when they reached the Alpaca shed. The three women walked towards the fence while the ginger-haired man just stayed back in a distance. Blue eyes met the chartreuse ones and the man flashed back a charming smile at Rin. The orange-haired woman flushed at being caught in her staring and followed the other women to the shed.

"One of the prides of our school! This is the Alpaca shed of the Otonokizaka High School. In our time, there were only two of them and my fiancée was the one who took care of them. Right now, the adults that you can see in there are the two alpaca's children." Rin explained to the others about the animals inside of the shed. There were three adults and two older ones staying quietly by the corner cuddling.

Once the orange-haired woman came close to the fence, the two older alpacas stood up and stride towards her. Rin gave out a fond laugh before petting the white one while the brown one was glaring at the strange visitors beside the woman.

"They are cute right? These two have been with us since the creation of the µ's and have watched us graduate." Rin informed them as the two blondes' eyes were shining as they stare at the animals inside the shed.

"Wow! It's the first time I've seen one! They look so adorable! We can touch them right?" Michelle asked the orange-haired woman excitedly.

"Yep! Just stay away from the older brown one, he's kind of protective of them." Rin gave them a thumbs up and looked at the aforementioned alpaca who was still glaring at the three women.

"Oh~! Look at them, Dia! They are just so fluffy!" Mari pets the other younger alpaca that came near them. Her yellow eyes were bright as she stared at the animal she was fluffing. "We should take care of one at home!"

"That's a bad idea, Mari-san! Where do you intend to take care of them?" The black-haired woman was staring vigilantly at the oldest brown one who was still glaring at them.

"In your apartment, of course~!" The older blonde answered as if it was already decided.

"Huh?! There are so many things wrong with that suggestion of yours, Mari-san! My apartment cannot accommodate an animal of that size and I don't even think that it's safe to take care of such an animal." Dia answered in an incredulous tone and came forward to pull back her lover from the dangerous animal.

The black-haired woman stepped closer to the young alpacas but she pulled back when all of a sudden the oldest brown alpaca came charging at them with a screeching noise.

"Oh, no! Kurosawa-san! Ohara-san!" Rin walked closer to the women, planning to intersect the animal but she was pulled back by the white alpaca who bit on her jersey's sleeves.

Watching the charging brown alpaca, Dia closed her eyes while she took Mari into her arms in an act to protect her. The screeching sound suddenly quietened and the black-haired woman felt nothing happened so she opened her eyes.

"Yosh~! Yosh~! Who is a good boy?" A warm low voice was heard which made Dia turn back to the shed. In front of the brown alpaca was 'Ross' who was caressing the fur of the animal who kept brushing its neck on his hands. The animal looked satisfied and even the white one came over to have its petting session.

Rin was shocked about the animal's reaction towards the ginger-haired bodyguard. The older brown alpaca was very wary of strangers but 'Ross' just tamed them in an instant. She just watched the young man outreached his hands slowly towards the alpaca who took a sniff and brushed his face on the person's hand.

"Oh~! Ross-kun, I didn't know that you can tame alpacas just like that." Mari commented as she watched the alpacas flood over the ginger-haired bodyguard.

"It's one of my greatest secret, Mari-sama." 'Ross' gave the older blonde a wink with a smile before turning back 'his' attention on the animals.

"That's quite true. His charm even works on animals. Back at home, the guard dogs always flood over 'Ross' and I heard a rumor that he was once found sleeping in a dog pile with the enemy's guard dogs after an assignment." Michelle sighed in exasperation beside her cousin.

"That's absurd." Dia crossed her arms while she looked at the ginger-haired 'man' in disbelief. Beside her, the older blonde laughed in amusement as she also accompanied her lover in watching 'Ross'.

"That's why I said that it was just a rumor. You just never know with this person." The youngest of them remarked as they looked at her 'pet'.

"Hey." Rin walked towards the ginger-haired man who faced her with a curious smile.

"Yes? What is it, Hoshizora-san?" 'Ross' turned his body to give the orange-haired woman all of his attention.

"Do you know the name Kousaka Honoka?" Rin tentatively asked the bodyguard with her heart racing. She really couldn't help but ask the man because she felt that he was somewhat related to their late leader.

It was just a moment but Rin felt that she stumbled upon something. Because once the man heard the name, he showed an expressionless face and it made Rin nervous. His bright blue eyes turned blank as he looked at the orange-haired woman's face. Quickly, it turned back to his usual expression which was a bright smiling face.

"…Of course, I know of her. Every fan of µ's knows of her. She's the leader, right?" 'Ross' answered and placed his hands inside his jacket's pocket. "Though I have to say, she's my least favorite of the nine. She's the leader though she doesn't contribute to the group. She's kind of selfish and she didn't think how her actions affected the group. I mean, I heard about the rumor that she once tried to quit because-"

"Shut up, nya! Don't talk about Honoka-chan like you know her!" Rin exclaimed with her hands clenched on her side. Her chartreuse eyes were glaring at the ginger-haired man. She was really angry when 'Ross' started to criticize her late friend that even her former tic came out. He can't possibly be related to their former leader especially since he can talk like that about her.

"Sorry, it seems I talked too much." Blue eyes softened when faced by the angry but also sad expression of the orange-haired woman. Unseen by others, his fists were clenching inside his pockets. The other girls were still quiet behind them and the oldest alpacas came towards Rin to comfort her. The orange-haired woman just patted them and turned her back to the group.

"Come on, let's just finish this tour. I still have a meeting to attend." Her voice was kind of empty and tired.

Dia glared at the ginger-haired bodyguard intensely as they passed by 'Ross'. Mari was beside her, holding her hand while trying to placate her irritated lover.

'Ross' gave out a sigh and Michelle walked beside 'him' as they also followed the orange-haired woman. The 'man' abruptly yelped when 'his' charge pinched his side.

"You are an idiot." The young teen whispered by 'his' side. The ginger-haired 'man' brushed his hand on the back of his head and released another sigh.

"Yeah, I know." 'He' whispered back in a weary tone.

* * *

Kousaka Honoka couldn't still believe that she was once again inside her former high school building. They were walking inside the school halls and the ginger-haired woman felt nostalgia running through her veins as they passed over her former classrooms.

She remembered the times when she was still with her childhood friends. How she formed their school idol group. How they tried to give fliers for their first concert and how they tried to recruit more members. How they would sometimes film in the halls for their MV and how much fun she had at those times.

Rin was still explaining things to them but she was also ignoring Honoka now. Her focus was only on Dia and the others who were excited about learning about the µ's history in them.

The ginger-haired woman's heart was tight because of her old friend's reaction towards her. It hurt her to hurt Rin but still, she couldn't do anything about it…No, she wouldn't do anything about it.

Honoka knew that the orange-haired woman had a hunch about her identity, especially with her staring. It might be wrong but she needs to dissuade Rin from any more thoughts about her. She was thinking about her safety because her current identity has a lot of enemies as of now and she still hasn't taken back her former identity. She was unwilling to drag her old friends for more trouble and danger.

Their group passed through the music room and Honoka could see in her mind's eye the silhouette of a certain crimson-haired pianist. She could still remember the first time she heard her old friend sing and play. Her heart warmed from the memory and while Honoka was focused on reminiscing, a certain orange-haired woman was watching her.

They reached the auditorium and Rin excitedly explained that it was the place where their lives were held. She also explained how this was the place where the members of the µ's first gathered. Dia was excitedly looking around and Mari accompanied her in her exploration.

Michelle stood by her ginger-haired bodyguard's side and held her hand in comfort. Honoka's eyes were tearing up and she was luckily hidden by the auditorium's darkness. She can see the shadows on their group performance. The feelings were coming back to her in a rush.

The first concert, she also wanted to tear up in how they have no audience and how she became exhilarated when Hanayo entered the auditorium. On how she danced and sang beside her closest friends for their lives, she could still remember the happiness she felt inside and how comfortable she was. Like in those times, she found a place where she belonged and one that she could call her second home.

It was also the place where she confirmed her feelings for both her childhood friends. After she affirmed that she still wanted to be a school idol, Honoka found out that in taking a step towards the future she wanted-no needed Kotori and Umi by her side.

And standing in the same place once more, Honoka's heart still yearned for their presence to be by her side. Her body was filled with yearning to see them once more and stay by their side but she knew that it was still impossible which hurts her heart even more.

The group once more moved towards another place and this place was also very close to Honoka's heart. The familiar set of stairs as they climbed up to the rooftop. She wanted to run on the steps and towards the door but she controlled herself. Michelle's hand clutching hers helped remind Honoka of her present identity.

As they opened the door, the bright morning sun basked over the rooftop. A large space was in front of the five and one by one, they entered the area. A cool wind breeze passed through them as they stood.

"This is the place where we practiced a lot back in the days," Rin said towards the group but she was also unfocused as she stared fondly in the area.

Honoka felt like she had gone back in time as she stood in place. In her ears, she could hear Eli's clapping and counting also their laughter through the times when they play around. In her eyes, she could see the nine of them practicing their dance moves and also see the times where they just goof around. And by her side, she could feel the Kotori and Umi's presence which she knew was impossible.

A hand touched Honoka's back that brought her mind to the present. She knew that it was Michelle as the younger woman also leaned her head on her back.

"Are you okay, Rossa?" Michelle asked her quietly and her other hand went towards Honoka's hand. The ginger-haired woman gave out a smile so warm that if the younger teen had seen it, it would've made her tear up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Honoka squeezed the blonde teen's hand. Her tone was so warm that it reminded Michelle of the time when she was young and the older woman would cuddle her in their afternoon naps.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Michelle." Honoka turned and smiled down on the younger teen before patting her on the head.

* * *

After the tour ended, the five went down to the gate entrance. Rin stood in front of the four visitors.

"So, did you have fun? Would you like to enroll in this school, Ricci-san?" The orange-haired woman asked the group but her eyes were looking at the younger blonde.

"Yes! I liked this school! Still, I'll think about it and will have to ask my father if I can transfer in Japan." Michelle answered back in a bright smile.

"Ahhh~! The tour was a bliss mainly because it was given by you, Hoshizora-san! I found out so many things about µ's today." Dia was vibrating in happiness and beside her, Mari was laughing at her lover's reaction.

"It was really fun~! I got to see such cute animals earlier, thanks for that!" The older blonde stated as she held Dia's arm in her grasp.

'Ross' walked towards the orange-haired woman. "Sorry about earlier, Hoshizora-san. I spoke too much."

"Ah, sorry too about my reaction. We…Our leader is just a sore spot for us." Rin sheepishly smiled and gave out her hands. "Friends?"

Blue eyes were widened in shock. Well, 'he' didn't expect it and nor was the people around them. Rin wanted to give the 'man' another chance. Even though 'he' made her mad earlier, she still felt that 'he' was a good person especially in how 'he' treated the people around him.

"…Okay, friends." The ginger-haired 'man' shook her hands with a happy grin. He let go and headed for Michelle's side.

"Okay! Bye, you guys! Let's meet again!" Rin energetically waved her hands to the four. Dia and Michelle bowed politely while Mari and 'Ross' were also waving back at her. The orange-haired woman turned back to the school building for her club meeting.

"Oh yeah, Hoshizora-san!" The ginger-haired bodyguard called towards her which made Rin turned back.

"Your tic was cute, nya!" 'Ross' yelled at the orange-haired woman and laughed at the flushed face of Rin.

* * *

A/N: This was long. I wanted to cut it but I just continued it because of the location.


End file.
